


Hardcore Punishments & Unbelievable Rewards

by bud16



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Anger, BBQ, Bathroom, Bathroom Sex, Bed Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bondage Sex, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Bullying, Cabin Sex, Cabins, Crying, Dinner, Embarrassment, Enemies to Friends, Fanart, Floor Sex, Forest Sex, Howliing, Hugs, Inspired by Fanart, Letter, Lunch, M/M, Meeting, Morning Sex, Nicknames, Notepad - Freeform, Obstacle course, Office, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Pool Party, Pranks, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Resting, Rewards, Rough Sex, Scoutmasters, Search & Rescue, Skinny Dipping, Sleeping Together, Stripping, Summer Camp, Swimming, Swimming Pool, Vibrator, Washing Dishes, Whistle, Whoopee Cushion, forest, kitchen, losing virginity, mess hall, plotting revenge, rough anal sex, showering, sleep kissing, sleeping bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: What started off as a prank lead some campers to some wild punishments & amazing rewards





	1. Yoichi & Taiga

Hardcore Punishments & Unbelievable Rewards

It would be a nice quiet day in Camp Buddy as everyone would be doing an activity. Taiga & Keitaro would be at the swimming pool swimming laps until Taiga got behind & pull Keitaro’s bathing suit complete off leaving poor Keitaro swimming in the nude. Keitaro’s face was quickly turning bright red of embarrass as his cabin buddies witness what Taiga did. Natsumi & Yoichi quickly leap into the pool as they help poor Keitaro before anyone catches him swimming naked. Once they got Keitaro out of the swimming pool, Hunter & Hiro would quickly put a towel over Keitaro while Natsumi & Yoichi would swim fast as they caught up to Taiga. Taiga realize that he was corner, so he would toss Keitaro’s bathing suit to the other side of the pool, but Natsumi quickly swim as fast as he could towards his pals bathing suit. Once he got a hold of them, Natsumi quickly toss them over to Hunter & Hiro as Hunter grabs them. Hiro would be on guard while Hunter help Keitaro put his bathing suit. Once Keitaro got his bathing suit back on, he would hug Hunter & Hiro for helping him. Meanwhile, Taiga would exit the swimming pool as he makes his way back to his cabin as Natsumi swam back to Yoichi.

Yoichi: I can’t believe this. Someone really needs to teach that guy a very hardcore lesson that he won’t ever forget.

Natsumi: I agree that he needs discipline, but we can’t give out our own punishments to him.

Yoichi: Alright, but if he ever does something to Keitaro again, no one better get in my way or they’re going to suffer the same punishment that no good Taiga will get. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Perfect?

Natsumi would nod his head yes as he couldn’t believe how angry Yoichi was. Natsumi & Yoichi would swim right out of the pool as they both check up on Keitaro.

Yoichi: How is he doing Torch-head?

Hiro: Keitaro’s a bit shaken up, but he’ll manage.

Hunter: I can’t believe that Taiga would pull an awful prank like that on Keitaro.

Natsumi: I can’t believe it either, but we all have to be on our guard, so we won’t fall for any of Taiga’s awful pranks again.

Hiro: You hear that Keitaro?

Keitaro would be shaking in disbelief as he slowly nods his head yes as he still can’t get over what just happen.

Hiro: This is bad. I never saw Keitaro act like this before.

Yoichi: Man! I really want to punish that no good troublemaker.

Hiro: I’m with you, but I know that Keitaro would be absolutely devastated & he’ll never forgive us if we did.

Yoichi: Are you sure you’re alright, Keitaro?

Keitaro: I’m fine. I’m just surprise that Taiga would ever do this to me.

Yoichi: Don’t you worry. We got your back.

All of a sudden Hiro’s stomach would begin growling as everyone turn to look at the hyperactive boy.

Hiro: Sorry. I guess it’s time for us to have lunch. Let’s go to the mess hall & get something to eat. What do you say, Keitaro?

Keitaro: Alright.

Everyone would head into the locker as they all change out of their bathing suits & into their camp uniforms. Once they all were dress, they all would walk together to the mess hall while protecting Keitaro. Once inside, everyone would grab their lunch as they all sat together at one table. As everyone was about to sit, Eduard & Lee would place a whoopee cushion right underneath Keitaro. As everyone sat down the whoopee cushion went off as everyone turn & look at Keitaro. Keitaro’s bright green jade eyes widen in shock as he wonder if he really accidently let one out as his face completely turn red.

Natsumi: Keitaro?!?

Hunter: Are you alright?

Keitaro: I’m fine. I don’t know what happen.

Hiro & Yoichi would bend over backwards as they both discover a whoopee cushion underneath Keitaro.

Hiro: Guys! It wasn’t Keitaro.

Natsumi: It wasn’t?

Yoichi: Nope!

Hunter: Then what was it?

Yoichi: Someone put a whoopee cushion right underneath Keitaro.

Keitaro: They did what!?!?

Hunter: That’s so mean.

Natsumi: Who would do something like that?

Eduard: Guilty as charge.

Yoichi: WHAT!?!?

Lee: Eduard is correct. We’re the ones who put the whoopee cushion underneath Keitaro.

Hiro: Why you…

Keitaro: Easy Hiro. It was just a harmless prank unlike Taiga’s.

Lee: Excuse me! I must be hearing things, but I thought I heard you guys said that Taiga pulled a prank.

Yoichi: You’re damn right he did & it wasn’t even funny.

Natsumi: Yoichi is right. It’s probably one of the most disgraceful things I’ve ever seen in Camp Buddy.

Eduard: What on earth did Taiga do?

Hiro: May I tell them?

Keitaro: Sure thing, Hiro.

Hiro: We were all at the swimming. Keitaro & Taiga were swimming laps minding their own business until Taiga got right behind Keitaro & yank his bathing suit right off of him. Keitaro was buck naked in the swimming pool & we couldn’t believe what we just witness. Natsumi & Wolfboy would jump in as they try to catch Taiga & make him give them Keitaro’s bathing suit back, but Taiga would toss them to the other side of the pool & of course of being an excellent swimmer, Natsumi swam extra fast to retrieve Keitaro’s bathing suit while you’re so call friend made a getaway before we could chase off him. Once Keitaro got his bathing suit back on, he was absolutely shaken by the whole experience. Wolfboy wanted to punish Taiga for pulling that awful sick prank, but Natsumi reminded us that if we did then Taiga might not learn his lesson.

Eduard: OMG!!! We’re very sorry to hear that, Keitaro. We absolutely didn’t know what Taiga was planning. Publicly humiliation isn’t our style of pranking.

Lee: Eduard is correct. We would never public humiliate Keitaro like that ever.

Keitaro: Thanks you guys. Have you two seen Taiga around?

Eduard: I wish we did, but unfortunately no.

Lee: We haven’t seen him since this morning.

Hunter: Can you two please keep an eye out for him. We’re afraid that he might pull another awful prank on Keitaro & this one might be worse than the swimming pool.

Eduard: Don’t you guys worry. We’ll keep an eye out.

Lee: And we’ll report to you guys if he’s planning on another prank on Keitaro.

Yoichi: Wow! I’m surprise that you two really care about Keitaro.

Eduard: Of course we do. You guys aren’t the only ones that Taiga has pulled pranks on.

Hiro: What did you mean?

Lee: To be honest, we rather not talk about it. It’s way too embarrassing.

Hiro: Wow! I can’t believe that he would even pull pranks you guys.

Eduard: I know right, but even after all of that we still love Taiga & we want to be friends with him.

Keitaro would soon let out a yawn as he had an exciting day.

Keitaro: Thank you all for wanting to protect me, but if you guys don’t mind. I’m going to go take a shower & head to bed early.

Hiro: Do you want me to join you?

Keitaro: It’s alright, Hiro. I’ll be fine.

Eduard: Again, we’re sorry for what Taiga has done to you, Keitaro.

Keitaro: It’s alright & thanks you guys for everything.

Keitaro would leave the mess hall as he heads back to his cabin. Once inside he would make his way towards the bathroom as he would strip out of his camp uniform & step in into the shower stall as he turn the warm water on & began washing his body. After spending half an hour washing up, Keitaro would feel refresh as he turn the shower water off & got dress into his pajamas. Once he exits the bathroom, he would enter the cabin room as he slowly makes his way to his bed & slowly drifted off to sleep. Everyone else would take a shower & got into their pajamas as they all fell asleep, but during the middle of the night, Taiga would sneak into Keitaro’s cabin as he would drag Keitaro’s mattress right out of the cabin & place it right out in the open then he would slowly remove all of Keitaro’s clothes until he Keitaro was sleeping buck naked outside. Taiga starts chuckling evilly as he then shove a small vibrator right through Keitaro’s anus as it enters Keitaro. Taiga couldn’t wait to see Keitaro’s reaction first thing in the morning. As the sun began to rise, Eduard would be the first one up as he let out a yawn as he slowly got out of bed & walk towards the bathroom. Once he cleans his face, he soon walks back into his cabin then slowly walks right outside his cabin. Eduard would still feel sleepy, but once his eyes were fully awake he couldn’t believe what he sees. Eduard would rush right back into his cabin as he shook Lee awake. Lee would grab his glasses as he wasn’t please to be awoken.

Lee: EDUARD!!!

Eduard would then place his hand over Lee’s mouth as he told Lee to keep quiet.

Eduard: Listen. I think Taiga pulled another prank on Keitaro.

Lee: Why would you say that?

Eduard: Just come outside & see.

Lee: Alright.

Lee would still feel groggy as he & Eduard quietly exit their cabin, but once they step foot outside, Lee couldn’t believe what he’s seeing.

Lee: Oh no!

Eduard: I know. You go wake up Keitaro’s friends.

Lee: Okay, but what are you going to do?

Eduard: I’m going to keep everyone inside their cabins until Keitaro is back inside his own cabin.

Lee: Affirmative!

Eduard: Lee! You better take your whistle just in case Keitaro’s friends need a rude wake up.

Lee nod his head as he rush back into his cabin & quickly grabs his whistle as he makes a mad dash to Keitaro’s cabin. Once Lee enter Keitaro’s cabin, Lee tried everything to wake up Keitaro’s friends, but nothing work. Lee was hesitant of blowing his whistle & waking up the entire camp, but he knew that he didn’t have any other choice, so he took a deep breath & blew his whistle as loudly as he could as it woke up Keitaro’s friend. Everyone quickly lean up out of bed as they were shock to hear a whistle.

Yoichi: WHAT THE HELL!!!

Natsumi: Is there a camp activity?

Lee: Good! You guys are awake.

Hiro: What’s going on, Lee?

Yoichi: This better be important.

Lee: It certainly is.

Hunter: Hold on! Where’s Keitaro.

Hiro, Natsumi & Yoichi would be fully awake as they all notice that Keitaro’s mattress is gone.

Hiro: Where is Keitaro?

Lee: Would you guys just shut up & listen.

Everyone’s eyes widen in shock as they all couldn’t believe that Lee is taking charge.

Lee: Good! Now that I got your attention! That’s the reason why I’m here is Eduard believes that Taiga has pulled another awful prank on Keitaro.

Yoichi: What are you talking about?

Lee: Just come outside & see for yourself.

Hiro: Do we have to?

Lee: If you guys don’t hurry up, Keitaro might want to leave Camp Buddy once he wakes up & see where he’s at.

Everyone quickly look at each other as they all leap out of their beds as they all dash right outside their cabin as they all couldn’t believe what they’re witnessing.

Hiro: Please tell that I’m dreaming.

Hunter: I’m afraid not Hiro. This is real & things could get real ugly if Keitaro wakes up.

Hiro: What are we going to do?

Yoichi: What do you think we’re going to do? We’re going to drag Keitaro’s bed back inside before he wakes up.

Lee: Eduard is keeping guard to make sure that no one sees Keitaro like this.

Hunter: I’ll help him.

Hiro: Me too.

Lee: I’ll join you guys.

Natsumi: Come on, Yoichi! We don’t have a lot time!

Yoichi: I’m right behind you.

Hunter, Hiro & Lee would join Eduard as they all make sure that the other campers & scoutmasters as still fast asleep while Natsumi & Yoichi would quietly lift Keitaro’s mattress as they make their way back inside as they quietly place the mattress back into place.

Natsumi: Phew! That was a close one.

Yoichi: No kidding. Thank goodness that Keitaro is a heavy sleeper.

Natsumi: Let’s go tell the others that Keitaro is back inside.

Natsumi & Yoichi would exit the cabin as they told Hiro, Hunter, Lee & Eduard that Keitaro is back inside as they all go back & check on him. They all were surprise that he’s still sleeping.

Eduard: Wow! I can’t believe he’s still asleep.

Hiro: That’s Keitaro for you.

Hunter: I’m just glad that we got him back inside before any of the campers saw him like this.

Lee: I don’t want to be a downer, but doesn’t he normally wear pajamas.

Hiro: You’re right. He would never sleep like this.

Eduard: I have a feeling I know who took his clothes. I’ll be right back.

Eduard would storm out of his cabin as he makes his way back to his. Once inside, Eduard quietly searches around his cabin for Keitaro’s clothes. He would find them in the bathroom, but as he was exiting, he would notice a strange remote that Taiga was holding as he didn’t think anything of it. Eduard quietly exit his cabin as he dashes back to Keitaro’s.

Eduard: Hey guys! I found Keitaro’s clothes in our cabin’s bathroom.

Lee: Wait a minute! You were in the bathroom to clean your facemask off.

Eduard: Yeah, but I was still sleepy. Remember!

Lee felt embarrass as he face quickly turn red.

Hiro: It doesn’t matter. Let’s just be thankfully that Keitaro is back inside the cabin before he woke up.

Natsumi: Hiro’s right. Let’s leave Keitaro’s clothes by his bed & get ready.

But little did they know that Taiga would be fully awake as he was hopping mad to see that Keitaro wasn’t where he was when he left him at night. Taiga would slowly sneak towards Keitaro’s cabin as he peeks right in. Taiga couldn’t believe that Keitaro was back inside the cabin, but was more shock that his so call friends help them, but he still one finally surprise for them all. Taiga would quickly turn the remote on as he then set the remote setting on medium. The vibrator inside of Keitaro would start vibrating as it makes Keitaro’s entire body shake. Hiro would notice Keitaro’s strange behavior.

Hiro: Guys! Why’s Keitaro shaking?

Everyone quickly gather around him as they all were puzzle. Taiga would give an evil smile as he then turn the remote setting all the way to very high & dash right back to his cabin pretending to be asleep. Keitaro would toss & turn all over his bed as everyone is wondering what’s happening to Keitaro. Hiro would notice that Keitaro is curling his toes as he might have figured it out.

Hiro: I might know what’s going on.

Yoichi: Well spill it Torch-head.

Hiro: I think Keitaro might have something inside of him & he’s about to have an orgasm.

Yoichi: Yeah right!

Keitaro would soon scream on the top of his lungs as he exploded his white hot gooey cum all over himself then sudden pop the small vibrator that was inserted into him out onto the bed. Everyone’s eyes widen in shock as they all couldn’t believe that Hiro figured it out.

Yoichi: Tell me that I’m dreaming. There’s no way in hell that just happen.

Natsumi: I can’t believe what we just witness.

Hunter: Did you guys see what came out of Keitaro.

Hiro would then point at what came out of Keitaro.

Hiro: There it is.

Eduard gasped as he knew what it was.

Eduard: I don’t believe it.

Hunter: What is it, Eduard.

Eduard: I can’t believe that Taiga would stoop this low to prank Keitaro. I’m going to go & give him a piece of my mind.

Lee: Hold it! Before you do, could you please tell us all what just came out of Keitaro?

Eduard: Fine!!! It’s one of Taiga’s vibrators.

Lee: What!?! I didn’t know that Taiga even had one.

Eduard: Well I did & he told me to keep it a secret, but now the secret is out. This is absolutely not fabulous. I can’t believe Taiga.

Keitaro would soon let out a yawn as everyone began to panic.

Hunter: Oh no! Keitaro is waking up! What should we do?

Hiro: All of you should go. I’ll explain everything to him.

Natsumi: Are you sure about this, Hiro?

Hiro: Absolutely plus I know that he probably wants me around.

Yoichi: Torch-head is right. Let’s go take a shower & get ready for the day.

Hiro: You’re going to shower! Wow! That is a shocker.

Yoichi: Zip it Torch-head.

Natsumi, Hunter & Yoichi would leave as they enter the bathroom while Eduard & Lee would exit the cabin leaving Keitaro & Hiro all alone. Keitaro would stretch his arms & legs as he slowly wake up as he was surprise to see Hiro right there.

Keitaro: Good morning, Hiro.

Hiro: Morning, Keitaro.

Once he was fully awake, Keitaro soon realize that he was buck naked in bed, but more importantly he soon discover that he was cover in white hot gooey cum.

Keitaro: How in the world did this happen?

Hiro: It was one of Taiga’s pranks.

Keitaro: What!?!

Hiro: It’s true. Thank goodness for Eduard finding you before you were really public humiliated.

Keitaro: What are you talking about, Hiro?

Hiro: I thought I could tell you what happen, but I guess that Eduard should explain it to you. Do you want me to go get him?

Keitaro: It’s alright. I’ll go ask him myself.

Hiro: You might want to take a shower first before you do that.

Keitaro: Good idea. Thanks, Hiro.

Hiro: That’s what friends are for.

Meanwhile, Eduard would storm right into his cabin as he marches right up to Taiga’s bed as he would grab a hold of Taiga’s ear. Taiga quickly let out a very painful yelp as he lean up from bed.

Taiga: What the hell was that for!?!

Eduard would then slap Taiga’s face as Lee stood there in absolutely shock.

Eduard: How dare you! I can’t believe that you try to hurt Keitaro. You’ve gone way too far, Taiga.

Taiga: What are you talking about?

Eduard: Don’t act all dumb. I know it was you who put Keitaro’s mattress out in the open then strip poor Keitaro buck naked.

Taiga: You can’t prove that I did all of that.

Eduard: Oh yeah! What about your stupid little vibrator.

Taiga: What about it?

Eduard: I saw you holding a remote control, but wasn’t sure what it was for, so I didn’t think anything of it until Keitaro pop your vibrator right out when he had an orgasm right in front of me, Lee & all of his friends while he was sleeping. You know what. I think I’m going to go tell the scoutmasters & tell them what you did to poor Keitaro.

Taiga: You’re going to rat me after all the things that I did to protect you.

Eduard: I am grateful that you did all of those things for me, but what you did to Keitaro is absolutely disgusting.

Taiga: So what!

Eduard: That is it!

Eduard would reach his boiling point as he yank on Taiga’s ear as he literally drag him out of bed then drag him out of the cabin as they both make their way towards Keitaro’s cabin. Meanwhile, Keitaro would enter the bathroom as Natsumi, Hunter, & Yoichi were finishing up.

Natsumi: Morning, Keitaro. How are you feeling?

Keitaro: I’m okay. I’m going to wash this boy milk off of me.

Just before Keitaro could enter the bathroom stall & turn the water on, Eduard barged into the cabin as he shoves Taiga right in as he was holding his ear. Hiro couldn’t believe what he just saw while everyone else quickly exit the bathroom as they all were shock to see Taiga in their cabin.

Yoichi: What the fuck! Why is he here?!?

Eduard: Taiga has something to tell all of you.

Taiga: Like hell I do.

Eduard: Alright then. I guess you leave no choice. I’ll go tell Scoutmaster Yoshi then.

Taiga: Alright! I’ll tell you everything.

Eduard would fold his arms as he waits for Taiga to spill the beans. Taiga let out a sigh as he knew that he was caught.

Taiga: It was me.

Keitaro: What are you talking about, Taiga?

Taiga: Late last night, I snuck into your cabin & drag you and your mattress out of the cabin & laid it out in the open for all of the other campers to see, but I knew that wouldn’t be enough, so I stripped you out of your pajamas & inserted one of my vibrators into you. Once I woke up, I was shock to see everyone had put you back into your cabin, but I still had one prank remaining, so I turn my vibrator on & everyone didn’t know what was happening to you as your body shook from having the vibrator vibrating you then I turn the setting to its highest level & ran back to my cabin & pretended to be asleep until Eduard here yanked on my ear & drag me here.

Everyone couldn’t believe how low Taiga went, but Keitaro felt so sad as he stood there shredding tears. Everyone couldn’t believe that they’re witnessing Keitaro crying for the first time since arriving at Camp Buddy.

Keitaro: I truly thought that we could become best friends Taiga, but you totally prove me wrong. You truly don’t care how badly you hurt people. I really thought that we could be best friends even after Camp Buddy, but you totally ruin any friendship that you have with me. You’re very luck that I don’t go out there & tell Scoutmaster Yoshi what you did to me for the past 2 days. I don’t know if I can enjoy the rest of my time here at Camp Buddy. I think I’m going to go home because of you.

Taiga’s fula red eyes grew in absolute shock while everyone else couldn’t believe what Keitaro just said.

Keitaro: If you all excuse me, I need to take a nice long hot shower to think about if I really want to stay here at Camp Buddy.

Everyone would have stun looks on their faces expect for Yoichi as he was very upset that Taiga pushed Keitaro to his breaking point. Yoichi stormed out of the cabin as he needed to release all of his anger. Yoichi didn’t know what to do until he thought of the prefect plan on how to get even with Taiga. It would be lunch time as everyone would be eating at the mess hall expect for Yoichi. Yoichi would sneak back into his cabin as he would grab one of Hunter’s notepads as he wrote a letter to Taiga. Once he was finish, he quickly sneak back out as he enter Taiga’s cabin & left the note on Taiga’s bed then quickly rush back into the forest. Once lunch was over, everyone would head back to their cabins. Taiga, Eduard & Lee would enter their cabin as Eduard & Lee aren’t talking to their former best friend. Taiga realizes that he screwed up big time then quickly a note on his bed.

Taiga: Did either of you two leave a note on my pillow.

Eduard: It wasn’t me.

Lee: Nor it was I.

Taiga would be surprise as he slowly opens up the note as it read “Dear Taiga! I forgive you for all of those pranks. Please meet me in the forest in the nude. There’s something special that I want to give to you, signed Keitaro Nagame”

Taiga’s fula red eyes grew in shock as he couldn’t believe that Keitaro forgave him for those pranks so easily. Taiga would look at Eduard & Lee as they both would be busy with their own things. Taiga would exit his cabin as he secretly sneak into the forest. Once he was far away from the camp, he soon strip out of his camp uniform as he was buck naked just like the note wanted him to be. Taiga would continue walking through the forest as he didn’t know what to expect until Yoichi jump out of nowhere & surprise him.

Yoichi: Hey there!

Taiga would scream as he fell flat on his butt as he felt his heart beating super fast.

Taiga: Why in the hell would you do that!?!

Yoichi: Just thought it would be funny & it was.

Taiga: I don’t have time for you. I’m waiting for Keitaro.

Yoichi: I don’t think Keitaro is coming anytime soon.

Taiga: What are you talking about?

Yoichi: I’m the one who sent you that note.

Taiga: WHAT!?!?

Yoichi: That’s right.

Taiga: I don’t believe you.

Yoichi: Well believe it.

Taiga would soon notice that Yoichi’s penis is getting hard as he didn’t like the looks of it. Taiga soon realizes that he got tricked by Yoichi & he’s now at his mercy.

Taiga: What are you going to do to me?

Yoichi: You’ll find out soon enough. Now get back up on your feet & turn yourself around, so I don’t have to look at you.

Taiga would let out a gulp as he was nervous as he didn’t know what kind of plans that Yoichi has. Yoichi smirk as his wick plan is coming into play. Yoichi would step closer as he would then grab a hold of Taiga’s butt cheeks & spread them apart until he could see Taiga’s pathetic anus. Taiga gasped as he felt his anus being exposed.

Taiga: What the hell are doing?

Yoichi: This is payback for making Keitaro’s time here hell!

Yoichi would ram himself into Taiga as his penis viciously rips right through Taiga’s tight virgin hole as it enters Taiga’s hole. Taiga would let out a very painful scream that echoed throughout the forest. Meanwhile, Keitaro would finish his very long hot shower as he dress into his camp uniform & step outside to clear his mind, but once he did he soon hear Taiga’s scream in the forest as well as Eduard & Lee. Eduard & Lee quickly exit out of their cabin as they ran towards Keitaro.

Eduard: Keitaro! Did you hear that?

Keitaro: I sure did. What do you think it was?

Lee: I’m 100% positive that it was Taiga’s scream.

Eduard: Are you sure?

Lee: Absolutely!

Keitaro: I wonder why Taiga would be screaming the forest.

Eduard: Wait a minute! Could it be the note that he found on his bed.

Keitaro: What note?

Eduard: Taiga said that he found a note lying on his pillow once we got done with lunch.

Lee: I’ll go it.

Lee would rush back inside the cabin as he retrieves the note that was lying on Taiga’s bed. Once Lee came outside, he would rather around Keitaro & Eduard as all three read the note as they all couldn’t believe it.

Eduard: What a minute! If you’re here with us…

Lee: Then who did Taiga go see in the forest?

Keitaro: I don’t know, but I’m going to find out.

Eduard: Do you want us to go with you?

Keitaro: I think it would be best if you two stay here just in case Taiga comes back while I’m out searching for him.

Eduard: Alright. Please be careful, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Don’t worry. I will.

Keitaro would start running into the forest as he passes Hiro.

Hiro: Hey guys! What’s going on?

Eduard: Keitaro is going into the forest to see who Taiga went to go see.

Hiro: Why would Keitaro do something like that?

Lee: Taiga found a note lying on his pillow & the note was signed by Keitaro, but Keitaro was here with us just a while ago.

Hiro: Wait a minute! Are you two telling me that someone tricked Taiga into meeting them into the forest!?!

Eduard & Lee would nod their heads yes as Hiro would soon realize who might be behind all of this.

Hiro: I think I know who is doing this, but I don’t want to say names just yet.

Eduard: I guess all we can do is just wait & hope that Keitaro finds Taiga.

Back in the forest, Yoichi would cover up Taiga’s mouth as he was getting angrier.

Yoichi: Keep your voice down. Do you want the other campers or scoutmasters to hear & catch us out here like this?

Taiga would shake his head no as he slowly obeys Yoichi’s demands.

Yoichi: That’s a good dirty pervert. Now shut up & enjoy your hardcore punishment.

Taiga’s fula red eyes grew in fear as he didn’t like what Yoichi is saying. Yoichi would let out a loud grunt as he rams himself into Taiga’s tight hole. Taiga would scream into Yoichi’s hands as tears instantly flows down his face as he really regretting pulling those awful pranks on Keitaro. Yoichi kept his hardcore pace as he wants Taiga to understand how badly Keitaro was hurting because of him. Taiga continues to cry as he starts regretting of ever coming back to Camp Buddy. Taiga soon felt his penis leaking pre-cum as it slowly drips down onto the ground. Yoichi smirk as he saw Taiga getting excited as he rams himself even deeper. Taiga screamed even louder as he wanted this awful punishment to end, but he knew that it won’t happen any time soon. Yoichi would start panting as he felt himself getting hot as he really wants to tear up Taiga’s virgin hole. Taiga would feel his insides squeezing itself around Yoichi’s hot muscular penis as he didn’t know what he wanted anymore. Yoichi continues to pant as he finally reach Taiga’s sweet spot as it made Taiga’s entire body shake. Taiga couldn’t believe that Yoichi found his sweet spot as he knew he’s going to get it badly. Yoichi viciously assaults Taiga’s sweet spot as tons of pre-cum ooze right out of Taiga’s penis while Taiga is feeling very drain. Yoichi would finally reach his limit as he howl like a wolf as he explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside Taiga’s tight virgin hole. Taiga whimper in shock as he felt Yoichi’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as the hottest would be too much. Yoichi would remove his hand as Taiga scream on the top of his lungs as he violently unloads his white hot gooey cum into the air as it quickly drops down onto the ground. Once both boys got done, Yoichi quickly pull his penis right out of Taiga’s hole, but once it came out all of his boy milk began oozing rapidly right out of Taiga’s hole as it drips right down onto the ground. Yoichi’s fuchsia purple eyes widen as he couldn’t believe the amount of boy milk as he squirted into Taiga’s tight virgin hole. Both Yoichi & Taiga would slowly lie down on the ground as they drifted off to sleep as they try to regain some strength after that wild hardcore experience. Meanwhile, Keitaro would continue searching for Taiga until he comes across something that he never expected. Keitaro would see Taiga’s camp uniform, but no Taiga. Keitaro would soon hear a loud howling noise following by Taiga’s scream. Keitaro got frighten as he quickly gather up Taiga’s clothes & ran back to Camp Buddy to tell the others. Once Keitaro got back to Camp Buddy, he soon barge into his cabin as Hiro would be the only one there.

Hiro: Keitaro! What’s up?

Keitaro: Hiro! I’m so glad that you’re here. You’re not going to believe what I found.

Hiro notice that Keitaro was holding someone’s camp uniform.

Hiro: Who’s camp uniform?

Keitaro: It’s Taiga’s & I think he’s out in the forest naked.

Hiro: Oh no!

Keitaro: What’s wrong, Hiro?

Hiro: I was hoping that I was wrong, but if you got Taiga’s camp uniform then Taiga might be in serious trouble.

Keitaro: What are you talking about?

Hiro: Don’t you remember what Yoichi said yesterday at the swimming pool if you ever got prank by Taiga again.

Keitaro: Sorry. I don’t. All I can remember was that I was still in shock that I was in the swimming pool buck naked.

Hiro: It’s alright. I’ll tell you what Yoichi said. His exact words were “if he ever does something to Keitaro again, no one better get in my way or they’re going to suffer the same punishment that no good Taiga will get.”

Keitaro: You truly don’t think that Yoichi is behind all of this, do you?

Hiro: Well, I wouldn’t be surprise, but that’s what my gut is telling me, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Alright. Let’s grab a large blanket, so we can cover up Taiga once we bring him back to camp.

Hiro: Should I go tell Eduard & Lee what’s happening.

Keitaro: I don’t think that’s a good idea & we need to hurry. While I was in the forest, I heard a loud howling noise then I heard Taiga screaming.

Hiro: Yikes! You’re right. We got no time to lose.

Hiro would grab a very large blanket as he & Keitaro quickly exit their cabin as they both ran into the forest & hope that they can rescue Taiga in time. Back in the forest, Yoichi would be the first to wake up as he let out a big yawn as he stretches his large muscular body as he was shock to see that Taiga was still resting. Yoichi had an evil grin on his face as he knew what to do to Taiga next. Yoichi would walk over to Taiga as he shook the crap out of him to wake him up, but it didn’t work, so Yoichi thought of another way of waking Mr. Sleeping Beauty. Yoichi would get down onto his hands & knees as he slowly press his lips against Taiga’s then quickly insert his tongue inside Taiga’s mouth as he start going to town. After a few minutes went by, Taiga would slowly open up his eyes as he slowly starting to wake up, but he soon felt Yoichi tongue’s violating his mouth. Once he saw that Sleeping Beauty was awake, Yoichi would quickly pull his tongue back inside his mouth then rapidly his mouth off of Taiga’s. Taiga would let out deep gasps as he tries to catch his breath after that awful kiss. Once he caught his breath, he was fuming mad at Yoichi.

Taiga: What the hell!?! Why in the hell would you kiss me while I was sleeping?!?

Yoichi: I thought it was fair since you violated Keitaro during his sleep.

Taiga would remain quiet as he knew that Yoichi was right.

Yoichi: Thought so. Now be a good boy & get up on your feet.

Taiga frightfully obeys Yoichi’s orders as he didn’t want him to get angrier at him. Taiga slowly got back up onto his feet as he waits to see what Yoichi will do next. Yoichi would turn Taiga around as they both met face to face, but Taiga would be shaking as he was scare of what’s going to happen next. Yoichi smirk as he then place his hands onto Taiga’s butt then lifted him up into the air.

Taiga: What the hell! What are you doing?

Yoichi: You’ll find out in a minute.

Yoichi would then roughly spread Taiga’s butt cheeks apart as he exposes Taiga’s anus. Taiga let out a very painful whimpering cry as he felt his butt cheeks being spread apart by force. Taiga felt tears running down face as he never been this terrified before in his life. Yoichi continues to smirk as he got Taiga where he wants him as he lifts up the dirty boy & slowly positions himself right above his penis. Taiga knew what Yoichi’s next move was as he more scare than before. Yoichi would roughly ram Taiga down as his penis viciously rips right through Taiga’s anus & slid right into him. Taiga wanted to scream & yell, but was so afraid of doing so because of what Yoichi might do to him. All Taiga could do was whimper & cry as he at Yoichi’s mercy.

Yoichi: That’s a good little pervert. Now kiss me while I continue to rip your hole.

Taiga would quietly nod his head yes as he lunge forward & press his lips against Yoichi’s. Yoichi fuchsia purple eyes widen as he was stun that Taiga is actually kissing him. Both boys would stare deeply into each other’s eyes as Taiga slowly wraps his arms around Yoichi’s neck while kept a very strong grip onto Taiga’s butt cheeks while deeply ramming his penis into Taiga’s anus. Taiga wanted to scream & cry, but was afraid of what punishments he’ll receive, so he quickly starts playing with Yoichi’s tongue while trying to keep his mind off of the pain. Yoichi’s eyes continue to grow bigger in complete shock as he never expected Taiga to do these kinds of things as he continues to abuse his hole. Taiga felt his body trembling as he tries to calm himself down as he slowly breath through his nose. Yoichi would feel Taiga’s body shaking as he didn’t know what’s going on, but continues to pound him. Yoichi soon moan into Taiga’s mouth as he felt his penis leaking its pre-cum inside of Taiga. Taiga’s fula eyes grew in fear as his insides felt Yoichi’s pre-cum as they quickly seal Taiga’s entrance as it put the squeeze on Yoichi’s penis. Yoichi would howl into Taiga’s mouth as he felt Taiga’s insides squeezing the life out of his penis as he would thrust himself even faster into him. Taiga would feel more tears running down as his face as he felt Yoichi’s penis abusing his sweet over & over. Yoichi would be sweating like crazy as he was feeling extremely hot. Yoichi couldn’t handle the heat as he remove his lips off of Taiga’s as he howl on the top of his lungs & unleashes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Taiga. Taiga would feel Yoichi’s piping hot boy milk hitting his sweet spot as it totally drove Taiga over the edge as he scream on the top of his lungs as while his penis exploded its white hot gooey cum in between his & Yoichi’s body. Once both boys were done, Taiga felt extremely drain as he slowly faints right in Yoichi’s arms. Yoichi couldn’t believe that Taiga pass out after just 2 hot extreme hardcore sex sessions with him.

Yoichi’s thoughts: Wow! I thought he could handle more than that, but I guess I can’t be too picky.

Meanwhile, Keitaro & Hiro would continue walking through the forest as they both notice that it’s getting late & they have to find Taiga & Yoichi before it got dark.

Hiro: Do you think we’ll find them before dark, Keitaro?

Keitaro: I don’t know, but my biggest worry is what Yoichi is doing to Taiga.

Hiro: I know what you mean. I was wondering the same thing.

And right after Hiro said that both boys soon heard a loud howling sound echoing throughout the forest then they both heard Taiga’s scream as they knew that they’re getting closer.

Keitaro: I don’t like what I’m hearing, Hiro.

Hiro: I got an idea. Hop on my back & I piggyback you, Keitaro

Keitaro: I don’t think that’s a good idea plus we’re probably going to need all of our energy to help Taiga out of the forest.

Hiro: You’re right. Let’s go.

Keitaro would nod his head as he & Hiro continue traveling deeper into the forest. Back towards Yoichi & Taiga, Yoichi would slowly get down onto his knees while still holding onto Taiga from his butt cheeks. Yoichi would then slowly lean forward as he gently place Taiga on the ground. Yoichi couldn’t believe how cute & hot Taiga looked covered in hot boy milk while he was resting, but quickly remembers that he was the one that pulled those awful pranks on Keitaro. Yoichi soon thought of a perfect way to punish Taiga. Yoichi would still have his penis inside of Taiga, but Taiga would be completely out cold as he decided to full advantage of this. Yoichi slowly lay on top of Taiga’s helpless body as he took a deep breath & viciously starts ramming his penis even deeper into him. Taiga would lay on the emotionless as Yoichi continues his roughhousing pounding. Meanwhile, Keitaro & Hiro would be very close to Yoichi & Taiga as both boys decided to take a break & catch their breath.

Hiro: We’ve been walking for hours & haven’t spotted them yet.

Keitaro: I just remember something very important.

Hiro: What is it?

Keitaro: Remember what Yoichi said about his awesome talent.

Hiro: No.

Keitaro: Even though we’re far away, Yoichi can still track our scent.

Hiro: Now that you mention it, I do remember him saying that.

Keitaro: We have to cover our scent, so we can sneak up on him.

Hiro: Do you think we’ll catch him in the act?

Keitaro: I don’t know, but if we do we have to let him go back to camp. Taiga is our main focus.

Hiro: Alright.

Keitaro: Let’s cover ourselves in mud & hope that Yoichi doesn’t smell our scent.

Hiro: Awe man! I can’t believe that I have to get dirty because of that no good Taiga.

Keitaro: Come on, Hiro. If you were in Taiga’s position, I’m positive that Taiga would’ve done the same thing for you.

Hiro: You truly don’t know that Keitaro.

Keitaro: I know, but I know that I would convince him to help me to find you.

Hiro: Whatever you say.

Keitaro & Hiro would look around the ground as they both help each other put mud on each other to help eliminate their scent. Once they got enough mud on them, Hiro & Keitaro continue their search for Taiga & Yoichi. Back towards Yoichi & Taiga, Yoichi continue ramming himself into Taiga as Taiga remains out cold. Yoichi would stick his tongue out as he was burning up from all the pounding that he has given to Taiga as he panting like crazy as he soon let out a loud howl. Keitaro & Hiro would be nearby as they both heard the howl.

Hiro: I’m scared, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Me too, but we have to do this.

Hiro: Wait a minute! I don’t hear anymore screaming.

Keitaro: Me either.

Hiro: You don’t think…

Keitaro: Please don’t say that, Hiro. Let’s go.

Keitaro & Hiro continued walking until they spotted Yoichi from a distance.

Hiro: Look Keitaro!

Keitaro: It’s Yoichi.

Hiro: But where’s Taiga.

Keitaro: I don’t know, but I’m afraid of moving forward.

Hiro: Me too. Let’s stay here & wait until Wolfboy goes back to camp.

Yoichi would be sweating like crazy as he continues panting. Yoichi felt his penis twitching like crazy until he howl on the top of his lungs as he fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside Taiga. Once Yoichi got all of his boy milk unloaded, he would be extremely tired after releasing 3 orgasms in a row inside of Taiga.

Yoichi: That’s what you get for messing with Keitaro. I hope you learn your lesson, but if you didn’t then I’ll be happy to do it all over again.

Yoichi would pull his penis right out of Taiga’s abused anus as he slowly got back up onto his feet as he stretches his body. Keitaro & Hiro both felt their faces turning red as they never imagine that they would see Yoichi naked in the forest. Yoichi would take a whiff as he thought he smelled someone nearby, but he couldn’t track their scent. Yoichi gave up on the scent as he runs back to Camp Buddy.

Hiro: The howling that you heard was…

Keitaro: From Yoichi. I truly thought it was a wolf that was making all that howling.

Hiro: Me too. He sure did fool us.

Keitaro: We don’t have a whole lot of sunlight remaining.

Hiro: I notice that he was pounding something. Do you think it was Taiga?

Keitaro: If he was then we have to get him back to camp, ASAP.


	2. Keitaro & Taiga

Keitaro & Hiro quietly sneak their way to where Yoichi was. Once they arrive, both Hiro & Keitaro couldn’t believe their eyes as they both found Taiga, but he wasn’t moving.

Hiro: Do you think he’s dead?

Keitaro: Hiro! This isn’t the time to be funny.

Hiro: I wasn’t trying to be funny. I’m serious. Do you think Yoichi pound the life out of him?

Keitaro would grab a hold of Taiga’s wrist as he would feel a pulse.

Keitaro: He’s alive.

Hiro: Phew! Thank goodness for that.

Keitaro: Let’s get him up & put a blanket over to keep him from catching a cold.

Hiro nod his head as he & Keitaro help Taiga up onto his feet as Hiro would throw the blanket over Taiga’s naked body. Hiro & Keitaro would place one of Taiga’s arms over their shoulders as they began their long walk back to Camp Buddy. Hours went by as the sun began to set, but both Hiro & Keitaro managed to make it back in time. Eduard & Lee quickly rush right out of their cabin as they both help carry Taiga into their cabin. Once they got Taiga lying in bed, Eduard & Lee couldn’t help themselves as they both start crying & hugging Keitaro & Hiro.

Eduard: Thank you so much for finding Taiga.

Lee: Even thought he is a pain, we’re just happy that he’s back.

Keitaro: I feel the same way.

Hiro: I still can’t believe that Wolfboy was behind all of this.

Eduard: Wait a minute! Yoichi was the one who wrote the note!!!

Lee: And tell Taiga to meet him in the forest in the nude!?!

Hiro: Yep!

Eduard & Lee shook their heads in disbelief as they couldn’t believe it. Keitaro & Hiro look at each other as they both can how shock they were to learn that Yoichi was the one behind all of this.

Keitaro: If you two don’t mind, but I need to go tell one the scoutmasters what has happen today.

Hiro: Hold on, Keitaro. I know someone better to tell.

Keitaro: Really! Who?

Hiro: Bro-Aiden!

Eduard: The chef?

Hiro: Yeah! He & I have a special bond.

Lee: What kind of special bond?

Hiro: I help him with his chores including the cooking.

Eduard: Say what!?!?

Lee: I don’t believe this.

Keitaro: It’s true. Sir Aiden & Hiro have a love for food.

Hiro: We sure do. You two can come with us if you want.

Eduard: Thank you for the kind offer, but I think me & Lee should stay behind & take care of Taiga.

Keitaro: He has been out in the forest all day. I’m just worry that he’ll catch a cold.

Hiro: Come on, Keitaro.

Keitaro would leave Eduard & Lee’s cabin as he & Hiro rush to the mess hall to tell Sir Aiden what has expired today. Once inside, the mess hall would be empty.

Keitaro: Do you think Sir Aiden is in the back?

Hiro: I hope so.

Keitaro & Hiro would make their way to the kitchen they both saw Sir Aiden washing the dishes.

Hiro: Hey Bro-Aiden! We really need to talk to you.

Aiden: Hey! There’s my little chef in training. What did you need to talk about?

Hiro: Actually, it’s Keitaro that needs to talk to you.

Aiden: Oh! What’s the matter, Keitaro?

Keitaro: It’s a very long story.

Aiden: Don’t you worry about that. I got all night, but I hope you don’t mind me washing the dishes.

Keitaro nod his head yes as he told Sir Aiden all the things that has happen from the swimming pool incident to today. Sir Aiden couldn’t believe what Keitaro said as he was completely stunned.

Hiro: Are you alright, Bro-Aiden?

Aiden: I’m fine, Hiro, but I hope you two know that I have to tell the other scoutmasters about this.

Hiro: But that’s the whole reason why we came to you. We were hoping that you would keep this a secret & help us plot revenge on Wolfboy.

Aiden: I’m sorry boys, but I just can’t do that.

Keitaro: It’s alright, Sir Aiden. I understand.

Aiden: It’s getting late, but first thing in the morning, I want both of you to meet me in front of Sir Goro’s office.

Hiro: Do you think he’ll yell at us for sneaking out of camp & help get Taiga back?

Aiden: Maybe, but you never know with him. Now, I want you two to go back to your cabin & take a very long shower and get a good night sleep. If you two are asleep, I’ll quietly sneak in & wake you two up for out important meeting with the scoutmasters.

Hiro would suddenly start crying.

Keitaro: What’s wrong, Hiro?

Hiro: I feel like we’re going to get in trouble all because of Taiga’s stupid pranks that he pulled on you, Keitaro.

Keitaro: I don’t think that they will.

Aiden: Keitaro might be right, Hiro. You just never know.

Hiro: Alright. Let’s go take a bath, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Actually, I’m afraid of going into our cabin. What if Yoichi catches our scent once we wash all of this mud!

Hiro: You’re right. Where are we supposed to go now?

Aiden: If you two want, you both can sleep in my cabin & you both can use my shower.

Keitaro: Wow! Thank you so much, Sir Aiden.

Hiro: Yeah Bro! Thank you.

Aiden: Don’t mention it. I’ll take you to my cabin.

Keitaro & Hiro would have huge smiles on their faces as they both walk with Sir Aiden to his cabin. Once Sir Aiden open up his cabin, Keitaro & Hiro would walk towards Sir Aiden’s bathroom as they wash all of the mud off their bodies, but their camp uniforms would be stinky & wet as they both quickly remove them off their clothes as they both stood in front of each other in the nude.

Hiro: This sure does bring back memories.

Keitaro: It sure does. I remember going over to your place & take nice long hot showers together with you when we were kids.

Hiro: I miss that, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Same here, Hiro.

Once they both felt squeaky clean, they both would turn the water off then soon realize that they got nothing to wear. Keitaro & Hiro would help dry each other as they both soon wrap their towels around their waist until Sir Aiden came back bring their pajamas from their cabin.

Keitaro: Wow! Our pajamas!

Hiro: How did you know, Bro?

Aiden: I kinda figured that you both needed something to sleep in, so I snuck into your cabin as your friends were already fast asleep in bed.

Sir Aiden would hand Keitaro & Hiro their pajamas. Both boys would drop their towels as Sir Aiden got a very good view of how hot Keitaro & Hiro look in the nude. Keitaro & Hiro quickly put their pajamas as they both felt more comfortable.

Aiden: Alright boys. It’s bedtime.

Keitaro: Where are you going to sleep, Sir Aiden?

Aiden: Don’t you worry about that. I got me a sleeping bag, so I’ll be sleeping on the floor while you & Hiro share my bed.

Hiro: This sure is bringing back old memories, right Keitaro.

Keitaro: Yeah. I remember whenever I slept over at your place that you would always let me sleep in your bed.

Aiden: Awe. That’s so sweet, but we all have a very big day tomorrow, so get enough sleep & hope that everything will turn out alright.

Keitaro & Hiro would quickly hop into Sir Aiden’s bed as they both would snuggle up together while Sir Aiden slips into his sleeping bag as all three of them drifted off to sleep. Once morning came, Keitaro would slowly open up his eyes as he wanted to let out a yawn, but couldn’t as he was shock to see that Hiro was kissing him on the lips. But what was more surprising was that Hiro was still fast asleep. Sir Aiden would renter his cabin after finishing making breakfast for the campers as he was shock to see Keitaro & Hiro kissing as Keitaro is awake while Hiro is still asleep. Keitaro would look directly at Sir Aiden for help. Sir Aiden gave Keitaro the okay sign as he knew what to do. Sir Aiden would grab some pans as he starts banging them together very loudly as it instantly wakes Hiro up. Hiro quickly lean up from bed frighten.

Hiro: What’s going on!?!

Aiden: Nothing much expected you were kissing Keitaro in your sleep.

Hiro: Good one, Bro.

Aiden: I wasn’t joking, Hiro. You literally were kissing Keitaro & he was awake when you did it.

Hiro couldn’t believe what Bro-Aiden was saying as he looks at Keitaro. Keitaro slowly nod his head yes as Hiro’s face quickly turns bright red of embarrassment.

Keitaro: It’s alright, Hiro.

Hiro: No it isn’t. I can’t believe that I kissed you.

Aiden: I hate to interrupt, but I spoke with the other scoutmasters & they’re all waiting for you two in Goro’s office.

Keitaro: What about our camp uniforms? We can’t go see the scoutmasters in our pajamas.

Aiden: Way ahead of you, Keitaro. Since I always wake up early, I took the liberty of washing your camp uniforms while you two were sleeping. They’re sparkling clean.

Keitaro: Thank you so much, Sir Aiden.

Hiro: Yeah Bro! Thank you.

Aiden: You’re welcome. Are you two nervous?

Keitaro: I sure am. How about you, Hiro?

Hiro: I’m afraid that Goro will yell at me or Keitaro. I don’t like it when someone yells at my friend. He means so much to me.

Aiden: Don’t you two worry. I’ll be by your side.

Keitaro: Thank you Sir Aiden.

Aiden: Before I forget, there’s going to be one more person joining us.

Hiro: Who is it, Bro?

Aiden: I can’t say. Are you two ready?

Keitaro: Yes sir.

Hiro: Yep!

Aiden: Good. I’m nervous for you two as well. Hope everything turns out okay.

Aiden would let out a sigh as he escorted Keitaro & Hiro to Sir Goro’s cabin where Scoutmaster Yoshinori & Yuri would be waiting while as Sir Goro would sit down in his chair in front of his desk. Once Sir Aiden closed the door both Keitaro & Hiro felt their bodies shake with nervousness.

Goro: I heard that you two had an exciting adventure yesterday.

Keitaro: I guess you can say that sir.

Goro: Do you two want to explain why you left Camp Buddy & rescue Mr. Akatora.

Hiro: Well sir it’s a very long story to begin with.

Goro: You two have my full attention, so please tell us.

Keitaro & Hiro would look at each other then at their scoutmasters as they began explaining the whole scenario that had happen at the swimming pool which lead to yesterday’s exciting & unexpected events. Yoshinori, Yuri & Goro couldn’t believe what the boys went through.

Goro: I see. I’m glad that you two brought Mr. Akatora back safely, but all of us are disappointed that neither of you came to us, so we can sort this entire thing out.

Keitaro & Hiro: We’re sorry.

Hiro: But we wanted to prove that we can handle our own problems without getting anyone involved.

Yuri: We truly understand where you’re coming from Hiro.

Yoshinori: But you shouldn’t keep things bottle up. If you do it could lead to something horrible like what Taiga went through.

Goro: Speaking of Mr. Akatora. I ask him to join us in our conversation. I hope you two don’t mind.

Keitaro & Hiro would shake their heads no as Sir Aiden brought Taiga in into Sir Goro’s office.

Taiga: You wanted to see me, sir?

Goro: I sure do, Mr. Akatora. I heard that you pulled some awful pranks on Mr. Nagame. Is that right?

Taiga: Yes sir. It is.

Goro: Why would you do that?

Taiga: I thought it would be funny.

Hiro: May I say something sir?

Goro: What is it you like to speak, Mr. Akiba?

Hiro: I just want to tell Taiga here that he truly hurt Keitaro. Keitaro isn’t the type of person that wants to pull pranks. He’s the kind of person that wants to get along with everyone including the bad kids like him.

Taiga: You really wanted to hang out with me even though I made your stay here a living hell?

Keitaro: Of course. I wanted to see the real you, Taiga.

Taiga: I’m so sorry that I pulled those awful pranks on you, Keitaro. I truly learn by lesson.

Goro: We’re glad to hear that Mr. Akatora. I hope you take this opportunity to make friends instead of making enemies.

Taiga: That’s all I ever wanted since that’s the true reason why I came back to Camp Buddy.

Keitaro: If you want, Taiga I can be your first true friend.

Taiga: I would like that. Thank you so much, Keitaro for dealing all of the crap that I gave you.

Keitaro: It’s all in the pass.

Hiro: By the way, sir. Is Taiga still going to be punished for what he did?

Goro: I’m glad that you brought that up, Mr. Akiba. After discussing this with Scoutmaster Yoshinori & Yuri, we all decided that what Mr. Yukimura did to Mr. Akatora is way worst then what he did to Mr. Nagame, so Mr. Akatora won’t be punish.

Taiga: Thank you so much.

Goro: But if he ever tries to pull another prank on anyone in this camp then we’ll punish him.

Taiga: I swear that I won’t ever pull another prank on anyone ever again.

Goro: That’s what we like to hear.

Keitaro: What about Yoichi? What is his punishment?

Goro: To be honest, we don’t have a punishment for Mr. Yukimura.

Hiro: May I make a suggestion?

Everyone would stare at Hiro as Hiro felt so much pressure on him.

Hiro: I was wondering if the scoutmasters will allow me & Keitaro decide Yoichi’s punishment with Bro Aiden’s supervision.

Goro: I think that’s reasonable. What do you two think?

Yoshinori: I think it’s fitting because Keitaro & Hiro are Yoichi’s cabin buddies.

Yuri: I think it’s an excellent idea as well.

Goro: There you have it. You have our approval to punish Mr. Yukimura however you like, but not too hard.

Hiro: Thank you so much, scoutmasters. Come on, Bro. I have the perfect plan of punishing Wolfboy.

Aiden: I’ll follow your lead, Hiro.

Hiro & Aiden quickly exit Sir Goro’s office leaving Keitaro & Taiga in front of the scoutmasters.

Goro: Is there anything else that you two need?

Keitaro & Taiga: No sir.

Goro: Then you two are excuse.

Keitaro & Taiga: Thank you sir.

Keitaro & Taiga would exit out of Sir Goro’s office at the same time.

Keitaro: I can’t believe that you’re not being punish, Taiga.

Taiga: Me either, but I truly am sorry for those nasty pranks, Keitaro.

Keitaro: It’s alright. I forgave you once I saw Yoichi pounding you while you were out cold.

Taiga: He really did that to me?

Keitaro would nod his head yes as Taiga couldn’t believe.

Taiga: I can’t thank you enough for rescuing me. I don’t know how I would ever repay you & Hiro.

Keitaro: Actually, Hiro only came after his gut intuition told him that Yoichi was behind it, so there’s no need for that, Taiga. I’m just glad that you’re safe & sound.

Taiga: Eduard & Lee feel the same way as well, but still I would like to give you & Hiro a reward for saving me. If you two didn’t find me, I’m positive that I would’ve been a goner.

Keitaro: I know the perfect reward that you can give Hiro & it will totally leave him speechless.

Taiga: What is it?

Keitaro would get close to Taiga’s eyes as he whispers his idea. Taiga’s fula red eyes widen in shock as he couldn’t the outrageous idea Keitaro had and then Taiga’s stomach would start growling. Taiga felt his face turning red of embarrassment.

Keitaro: Perfect timing. We can go to the kitchen & grab ourselves something to eat & while we’re in there you can give that reward that I mention to Hiro.

Taiga: I don’t know.

Keitaro: I’ll be by your side, Taiga.

Taiga: Alright.

Keitaro smile as he & Taiga would make their way towards the kitchen as Hiro & Aiden were shock to see them together.

Hiro: Wow! I never thought in a millions years that you two would become friends so quickly.

Aiden: I have to agree with Hiro.

Taiga: People can change for the better.

Keitaro: I’m just glad that Taiga is alright & he’s feeling better.

Taiga: To be honest, I’m still a bit sore from yesterday, but I’m glad that I can get up & move.

Keitaro: Oh! That reminds me. Taiga has a special gift that he wants to give you, Hiro.

Hiro: A gift. What kind of gift?

Keitaro: It’s a surprise.

Hiro: Alright, but no funny business.

Taiga: I swear. It’s not.

Keitaro: But you need to close your eyes or it won’t be a surprise.

Hiro: Alright.

Hiro listen to Keitaro as he slowly close his eyes as he waits for his gift from Taiga. Taiga felt himself shaking as he was scared as he then looks at Keitaro. Keitaro would nod his head as Taiga would lean in & slowly plant his lips against Hiro’s. Sir Aiden was in shock as he couldn’t believe what he’s seeing.

Keitaro: Alright, Hiro. You can open your eyes now.

Hiro slowly open up his eyes as he was extremely shock to see that Taiga was kissing him on the lips, but also saw how terrified he was. Taiga would let this go on for a few more minutes until he had enough & pull his lips away from Hiro’s.

Hiro: What was that for, Taiga?

Taiga: That was for saving me back in the forest.

Hiro: Did you really wanted to kiss me?

Taiga: Well, it was Keitaro’s idea. I didn’t know what to give you, so Keitaro thought of it.

Hiro: Keitaro! Please tell me he’s joking.

Keitaro: Sorry, Hiro, but Taiga is telling the truth. He truly wanted to give you something, so I suggest a small kiss on the lips would be enough.

Hiro: I can’t believe it, but I do apologize if I made you feel uneasy around me.

Taiga: It’s alright. Are you still mad?

Hiro: Nope! We’re cool.

Taiga: Can I give you a hug as well?

Hiro: Sure.

Taiga would soon have a huge smile on his face as he would hug his new best friend. Taiga would feel happy that Keitaro & Hiro have changed their minds about him. After a few minutes of hugging, Taiga would release Hiro.

Taiga: So we’re cool?

Hiro: We’re cool!

Taiga smiled as he happy that he can finally hang out with Hiro then Taiga’s stomach would start growling again as everyone turn & looked at him. Taiga quickly felt his face turning bright red of embarrassment while everyone laughed.

Hiro: Man! Your stomach sounded like an earthquake.

Keitaro: Oh! That’s right. The main reason we came here because we were getting kinda hungry.

Aiden: No problem. You two can come back here anytime that you want.

Taiga: You really mean that?

Aiden: Of course plus you two can help us try out our sample dishes before we serve them to the other campers.

Keitaro: Yippee! We get to taste Hiro & Sir Aiden’s wonderful dishes before anyone else. Isn’t that exciting, Taiga?

Taiga: It sure is.

Sir Aiden would soon offer the two a sample of their brand new dish as they both fell in love with it. Keitaro & Taiga would give Hiro & Sir Aiden some feedback about the dish for improvements. Once they were finished, Taiga & Keitaro would exit the kitchen as they both would head back to Taiga’s cabin.

Taiga: Man. You’re one lucky guy, Keitaro.

Keitaro: What do you mean?

Taiga: You have an awesome friend that can cook for you.

Keitaro: Awe! Thanks. I’m glad that you got to taste some of his food as well

Taiga: It was delicious.

Keitaro: What do you want to do now?

Taiga: I was hoping that maybe you want to take a shower with me.

Keitaro: Really?

Taiga: Absolutely.

Keitaro: Okay.

Keitaro & Taiga would enter Taiga’s cabin as they both were shock to see that neither Eduard nor Lee were there.

Taiga: I guess we got the whole cabin all to ourselves.

Keitaro: Awesome! That means we can really get to know each other.

Taiga: I would love that.

Keitaro & Taiga would make their way towards Taiga’s cabin bathroom as both boys began stripping off all of their clothes until they both stood in front of each other in the nude. Once they both felt comfortable, Keitaro would follow Taiga as they both would take hot warm showers out in the open instead in the cubicles. Taiga & Keitaro would spend some time washing their bodies until Taiga broke the ice.

Taiga: Hey Keitaro.

Keitaro: What is it, Taiga?

Taiga: I was wondering if I could give you a reward just like how I did to Hiro.

Keitaro: I told you that you don’t have to.

Taiga: But I have to. I won’t feel good about myself if I don’t give you a reward, Keitaro.

Keitaro: If you insist.

Taiga: May I please come over to you & give it right now.

Keitaro: Sure, Taiga.

Taiga would turn his showerhead water off as he makes his way towards Keitaro. Once he stood in front of his new friend, Taiga felt his heart beating super rapidly as he tries to calm his nervous, but couldn’t. Taiga quickly lunged himself forward as he presses his lips against Keitaro’s. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen in shock as he couldn’t believe that Taiga is kissing him while showering. After a few minutes of smooching, Taiga gently pulls his lips away from Keitaro’s as they both breathe a bit heavy.

Keitaro: Wow, Taiga! Thank you for that wonderful kiss.

Taiga: You’re welcome plus I’m not done with your reward just yet.

Keitaro: Wait a minute! Are you seriously telling me that you really want to give yourself to me as a reward?

Taiga: Absolutely.

Keitaro: Well, if that’s what you truly want.

Taiga: It is. I can’t think of any other way of repaying you.

Taiga soon drops down onto his knees as he would stare at Keitaro’s cute hot penis.

Taiga: I finally get to see your cute hot penis up close Keitaro & it looks absolutely adorable.

Keitaro: Thanks, Taiga.

Taiga: May I have your permission to suck it.

Keitaro: Of course.

Taiga smile as he slowly wraps his lips away the head of Keitaro’s penis. Keitaro gasped as he felt Taiga’s warm soft gentle lips touching the tip of his penis. Taiga couldn’t believe how warm & soft Keitaro felt as he slowly suck the rest of Keitaro’s penis into his mouth as Keitaro let out a whimper. Keitaro felt his body shiver as he felt the warmness of Taiga’s mouth slowly warming up his penis. Taiga would look right up at Keitaro as he slowly starts bobbing his head back & forth while gently sucking away at his new friend. Keitaro would see Taiga’s cute fula red eyes staring at him as he smiles & enjoy feeling his penis being suck on while also feeling it growing. Taiga’s fula eyes almost pop right out of his head as he stun to feel how fast Keitaro’s penis is growing, but he remained calm as he firmly tightens his lips & continues sucking away at Keitaro’s hot delicious penis. Keitaro was impress of how well Taiga is handling his penis, but Keitaro quickly soon let out a loud gasp as his penis began oozing its pre-cum inside Taiga’s mouth. Taiga looked up at Keitaro is complete shock to feel his friend’s pre-cum oozing into his mouth as he kept sucking & devouring Keitaro’s penis. Keitaro whimper as he was impress how strongly Taiga can suck a boy’s penis as he tries to muscle through it. Taiga would slowly close his eyes as he really wants to taste Keitaro’s piping hot boy milk as he uses every strength he has & suck as hard could on Keitaro’s penis. Keitaro whimper louder & louder as the pleasure of Taiga sucking his penis is becoming overwhelming, but he withstood it until he reached his limits. Keitaro scream on the top of his lungs as he exploded his white hot gooey cum deep inside Taiga’s mouth. Taiga quickly pop his fula red eyes open as he felt the eruption of Keitaro’s piping hot boy milk flowing into his mouth as he quickly starts gulping it all down. Once Keitaro was done exploding his orgasm, Taiga gingerly remove his lips right off of Keitaro’s mouth as he look up at his friend. Keitaro would no longer feel his penis inside of Taiga’s mouth, but felt extremely drain after that intense explosion as his legs no longer have any strength remaining as he quickly drop down onto his knees & was quickly face to face with Taiga.

Taiga: Keitaro! Are you alright?

Keitaro: I’m fine. I’m just a bit drained from that orgasm. I guess you really like sucking boy’s penises.

Taiga: Yours was special.

Keitaro: Oh!?!

Taiga: Yours was the very first one I’ve ever suck.

Keitaro: You didn’t suck Yoichi’s penis at all yesterday?

Taiga: Nope! It was pure hardcore pounding & it was awful.

Keitaro: I still can’t believe that Yoichi took matters into his own hands & punish you like that.

Taiga: To be honest, I’m kinda afraid of him now.

Keitaro: Don’t you worry. You got me & Hiro and we’ll protect you from him if he ever starts picking on you again.

Taiga: Thank you so much.

Keitaro: Can I suck yours, Taiga?

Taiga: Of course you can, but I’m worried that I’ll collapse & probably won’t get back up.

Keitaro: Don’t you worry, Taiga. I’ll hold onto your hips while I suck you.

Taiga: Okay. I trust you, Keitaro.

Keitaro: I promise that I won’t let you fall.

Taiga slowly stood back up onto his feet as he felt nervous. Keitaro would take a deep breath as he slowly places his hands onto Taiga’s hips to make sure he doesn’t collapse. Taiga would feel a bit relax as he knows that Keitaro is holding him up. Keitaro would take a deep breath as he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Taiga’s penis. Taiga gasped as he felt Keitaro’s warm soft silky lips touching the head of his penis as it sends shivers down his spine. Keitaro would feel Taiga shaking as he continues to gently suck the rest of Taiga’s penis into his mouth & slowly start bobbing his head back & forth. Taiga couldn’t believe how gently Keitaro is sucking his penis as he makes a promise to himself.

Taiga’s thoughts: I promise that I won’t ever do anything mean ever again all thanks to Keitaro & Hiro.

Keitaro can’t get over how warm & soft Taiga’s penis as he kept sucking more & more of it. Taiga soon let out a sharp gasp as he felt himself leaking his pre-cum inside Keitaro’s mouth. Keitaro’s eyes widen as he a bit surprise to feel Taiga’s pre-cum oozing into his mouth, but continue sucking away. Taiga felt his body trembling as he begins to wonder if Keitaro can hold him up while sucking his penis. Keitaro kept a very firm grip onto Taiga as he made sure that he keeps his promise to him. Taiga was impress of how strong Keitaro is as he smiles, but his smile quickly went away as he soon moan on the top of his lungs as he exploded his white hot gooey cum deep inside Keitaro’s mouth. Keitaro was shock to feel how fast Taiga is unleashing his piping hot boy milk, but Keitaro would calm himself & slowly swallow all of Taiga’s boy milk. Once Taiga was done emptying his load, he would still be standing all thanks to Keitaro while Keitaro gingerly pulls his lips right off of Taiga’s penis. Taiga gasped as he felt his penis popping right out of Keitaro’s mouth.

Taiga: Wow, Keitaro! I can’t believe that you kept me up while I had my orgasm. I can’t believe how strong you are.

Keitaro: You really think so?

Taiga: Of course. Remember how you beat me in the rope climb while your friends cheer for you.

Keitaro: Oh yeah! All I could think about was keep climbing no matter what.

Taiga: I shouldn’t have doubt you. Please accept my apology.

Keitaro: You don’t have to apologize, Taiga. I’m glad that I could do it for a friend.

Taiga: I don’t know if I can keep standing. Could you help me down?

Keitaro: Sure thing, Taiga.

Keitaro smile as he slowly help Taiga down onto his knees as they both soon stare at each other & smile.

Taiga: Thanks. I’m still feeling a bit horny. How about you?

Keitaro: Yeah. Me too!

Taiga: How about we pound each other then we’ll clean up.

Keitaro: I like the sound of that & since you’re already on your knees how about you get onto your hands too, so I can pound you.

Taiga: If that’s what you want then I’ll give it to you.

Keitaro would move out of the way as Taiga slowly drop down onto his hands as he was now on his hands & knees like Keitaro asked. Keitaro would walk behind Taiga as he got down onto his knees, but once he was in position, he soon felt his face turning bright red as he stares right at Taiga’s cute hot anus. Keitaro would let out a gulp as he slowly place the tip of his penis onto Taiga’s anus. Taiga let out a sharp gasp as he felt the warm head of Keitaro’s penis rubbing against his anus. Keitaro would breathe through his nose as he slowly place his hands onto Taiga’s butt cheeks as he slowly spread them apart. Taiga gasped got even sharper as he was shock to feel Keitaro’s warm soft hands touching his butt.

Keitaro: Are you ready, Taiga?

Taiga: I think so. Please be gentle with me, Keitaro.

Keitaro: I promise.

Keitaro still felt a bit nervous as he took one final deep breath & slowly start thrusting himself forward as the head of his penis would press against Taiga’s anus. Taiga whimpered as he felt his anus being shoved by the head of Keitaro’s warm hot penis then he suddenly let out a very loud moan as he felt Keitaro’s penis ripping right through his anus as it slide itself into his body. Keitaro felt Taiga trembling as he decided to stop & let Taiga get use to his penis before doing else. Taiga would huff & puff as his body is slowly accepting Keitaro.

Keitaro: Are you alright, Taiga?

Taiga: I’m fine. I can’t believe that you’re really inside of me & it feels so good.

Keitaro: I can’t believe that you can handle me even after what Yoichi did.

Taiga: I’m surprise as you. I was for sure that my anus wouldn’t allow you to enter, but your softness slowly open me up & I’m very thankful for that.

Keitaro: Can I start moving now, Taiga?

Taiga: Of course, Keitaro.

Keitaro would calm himself as he slowly start thrusting in & out Taiga’s anus. Taiga whimper as he could feel Keitaro’s sliding in & out of his anus. Keitaro was surprise of how easy it was to slide his penis in & out of Taiga’s anus then quickly realizes that it was all thanks to Yoichi as he kept pounding away at Taiga. Taiga kept on whimpering as he felt Keitaro’s penis slowly moving deeper & deeper into his body until it finally reach Taiga’s sweet spot. Taiga’s fula red grew in absolute shock as he scream on the top of his lungs as he never imagine that Keitaro would ever pound his sweet spot. Keitaro got startled as he didn’t expect Taiga to scream, but kept on pounding him. Taiga tries to keep the noise down as he didn’t want to scream & startle Keitaro as he slowly let out whimpers while feeling his sweet spot being pounded. Keitaro would slowly feel sweat dripping down his body until he gasp as he felt his penis oozing its pre-cum inside of Taiga. Taiga’s fula red eyes grew in shock as he felt Keitaro’s pre-cum leaking as his insides quickly start closing itself to protect Taiga. Keitaro whimper as he felt Taiga’s inside squeezing the life out of his penis as he tries his best to keep pounding his new friend. Taiga couldn’t believe that Keitaro is still pounding him while his body is tensing up. Keitaro felt Taiga’s insides squeezing tighter & tighter until he couldn’t bare it anymore as he screams on the top of his lungs & explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside Taiga. Taiga felt his entire body trembling as he felt the flow of Keitaro’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as it would press against his sweet spot. Taiga tried his very best, but the pleasure was too much as he scream on the top of his lungs & viciously release his white hot gooey cum all over the shower floor. Once both boys were done, Keitaro slowly collapse on top of Taiga’s back which trigger Taiga to collapse on top of his own white hot gooey cum puddle that he created. Both boys were extremely tried as they both breathed heavily.

Keitaro: Taiga! Are you alright!?!

Taiga: I’m fine. I can’t believe that I’m feeling my own boy milk on the shower floor.

Keitaro: Sorry about that.

Taiga: Don’t apologize. I enjoyed it.

Keitaro: Really!?!

Taiga: Absolutely. I felt how sincere you were when you were pounding me.

Keitaro: Wow Taiga. I’m glad that you liked being pounded by me.

Taiga: It felt like I was in heaven when you did it unlike Yoichi’s.

Keitaro: Oh! How did it felt when Yoichi pounded you, Taiga?

Taiga: It felt like I was going stay to hell & no one was there to help me.

Keitaro would remain quiet as he couldn’t believe how Taiga felt from Yoichi’s brutal assault.

Keitaro: Sorry that you had to experience that feeling.

Taiga: It’s alright. Can I pound you, Keitaro?

Keitaro: Of course.

Keitaro would slowly get up off of Taiga’s body as Taiga slowly lifted himself up off of his own boy milk.

Taiga: Can you lay flat on your back for me, Keitaro. I want to see your cute hot face when I pound you.

Keitaro: Sure thing.

Keitaro would find the perfect spot on the shower floor as he slowly lays flat on his back while Taiga crawls his way towards Keitaro’s hot body. Once Taiga finally reach Keitaro, he would collapse right on top of Keitaro’s warm soft silky body as they both felt their skins touching each other. Keitaro & Taiga stare at each other as they both felt their faces turning bright red as the tip of Taiga’s penis rub against Keitaro’s anus. Keitaro let out a very sharp gasp as he was stunned to feel Taiga’s penis rubbing against his anus.

Taiga: Sorry about that, Keitaro.

Keitaro: It’s alright. I’m guessing that you’re excited.

Taiga: Is it that obvious?

Keitaro: Yeah!

Taiga: I can’t help myself. You’re the hottest & cutest boy that I’ve ever met & I really would love to pound the crap out of you.

Keitaro: What are you waiting for? I’m ready.

Taiga would let out a gulp as he didn’t expect Keitaro to respond, but he slowly calm himself down as he gently press himself on top of Keitaro’s. Keitaro moaned to the warm hotness of Taiga’s body. Taiga felt himself shaking a bit as he slowly press his lips against Keitaro’s then slowly start thrusting himself into his new pal. Keitaro would whimper wildly into Taiga’s mouth as he felt the warm tip of Taiga’s penis ramming itself against his anus. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen in shock as he scream loudly into Taiga’s mouth as he felt Taiga’s penis sliding right on through his anus & slowly entering his body. Keitaro would be shaken up, but he manage to calm himself down as his body slowly accepted Taiga’s body. Taiga would gently remove his lips from Keitaro’s as they both soon stare at each other.

Taiga: Sorry about that, Keitaro. Did I hurt you?

Keitaro: Don’t at all, Taiga. I was just surprise. That’s all.

Taiga: Thank goodness. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I hurt you. I’m trying my best to be gentle to you, so you enjoy the pleasures of being pounded as well.

Keitaro: Wow Taiga! That’s so sweet.

Taiga: Are you ready for me to start?

Keitaro: I sure am & please take your time. There’s absolutely no rush.

Taiga would nod his head as his lower half began thrusting itself into Keitaro. Keitaro would let out a shocking pleasurable moan as he stunned by the force of Taiga’s thrust. Taiga was shock to hear Keitaro’s surprising moan as he continues to pound his new friend. Keitaro would let out shock shivering gasps as he felt Taiga’s penis moving deeper & deeper into his body. Keitaro was surprise how much strength Taiga had left in his body after everything that has happen to him since yesterday. Taiga kept on pounding as he soon felt sweat sliding down his body as he slowly started to pick up speed. Keitaro felt Taiga thrusting a bit faster as he continues to huff & puff while enjoy being pounded by his new best friend. Taiga would also be huffing & puffing, but at a harder rate then Keitaro as sweat is rapidly pouring off of his body as Taiga soon gasped while his penis is slowly oozing its pre-cum inside of Keitaro. Keitaro gasped as he felt Taiga’s warm pre-cum entering his body as insides quickly tighten up as it put the squeeze on Taiga’s penis. Taiga whimper as he felt Keitaro’s warm hot insides squeezing his warm soft penis as he continue pounding his new best pal. Taiga & Keitaro would stare at each other as they both kept huffing & puffing until something inside of Taiga sent him over the edge as he scream on the top of his lungs as he exploded his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Keitaro. Keitaro moaned as he felt Taiga’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as the warmness quickly made Keitaro shake as he explodes his white hot gooey cum in between his & Taiga’s body. Once both got done unloading their very hot loads, Taiga could feel very drain as he slowly drifted off to sleep as well as Keitaro. While they are resting, Taiga’s penis begins to shrink as it slowly slip right out of Keitaro’s warm hot anus as the rest of Taiga’s warm hot boy milk begins to slowly oozes its way out & leak onto the bathroom floor. After a good hour long rest, Keitaro & Taiga would both let out a very big yawn as the first thing that they saw was each other. Keitaro & Taiga would chuckle as they both smile.

Keitaro: Thank you for that wonderful reward, Taiga.

Taiga: You’re welcome, Keitaro.

Keitaro: I promise you that I won’t ever forget this moment. How are you feeling after that awesome pounding you gave me?

Taiga: I don’t know how I feel, but I know that I enjoyed every single moment with you.

Keitaro: I saw we clean up our little mess & I’ll take care of you until your friends come back.

Taiga: Thanks, Keitaro. You’re just the kindest boy I’ve ever met.

Keitaro chuckle as he would use every ounce of strength that he has as he push himself up off the bathroom floor with Taiga still on top of hm. It would take Keitaro a while, but he managed to get him & Taiga up as they slowly walk over to one of the open area showerheads as Keitaro turn the water on & left the warm hot water wash away any white gooey cum spots that they had on their bodies. Once they both felt squeaky clean, Keitaro quickly turn the water off as he & Taiga would walk over towards the towels.

Taiga: It’s alright, Keitaro. I think I got enough strength to keep myself up to dry off.

Keitaro: Are you sure?

Taiga: No, but I have to try.

Keitaro laugh as Taiga remove himself from his new pal as he stood still and kept his balance. Keitaro was happy & surprise as he & Taiga began drying themselves off. Keitaro & Taiga would check each other as they both were clean & dry as they both slip their camp uniform back on & just in the nick of time as Hiro would barge right into Taiga’s cabin.

Hiro: Hey Keitaro! Are you still here?

Keitaro: Yeah Hiro. I’m in the bathroom with Taiga.

Hiro: Well you & Taiga better hurry up. Bro-Aiden & I are ready to punish that no good Wolfboy.

Keitaro: Give us a second. We’ll be out soon.

Hiro: Alright. You two better not keep us waiting.


	3. Keitaro & Yoichi

Once Hiro left the cabin, Keitaro & Taiga look at each other as they laugh as they both exit out of the bathroom then soon exit out of Taiga’s cabin.

Hiro: Thank goodness. What were you two doing?

Taiga: I was giving Keitaro a very special reward for rescuing me.

Hiro: Wait a minute! Like the one that you gave me in the kitchen.

Keitaro: It was more than a kiss, Hiro.

Hiro: Wait a minute! Did you two ‘do it’ while Bro-Aiden & I were plotting against Wolfboy?

Taiga would feel his body shaking while Keitaro would nod his head yes.

Hiro: I’m happy that you gave Keitaro the proper reward that he deserved.

Taiga: You’re not mad?

Hiro: Nope! You wouldn’t believe how worry he was for you once you disappear.

Taiga: You were?

Keitaro: Yeah! At that moment, my main focus was that you weren’t hurt. While I was in the woods, I truly thought that you were being attack by wild wolves, but it was actually Yoichi’s howling that sounded like a wolf.

Taiga: Wow! I can’t believe how much trouble that I caused you two.

Keitaro: All is forgiven. I’m just happy that we can go on & be best friends.

Keitaro, Hiro & Taiga would gather & hug as Bro-Aiden quickly rushes right out of Hiro & Keitaro’s cabin.

Aiden: Awe! That’s what I like to see enemies becoming best friends.

Taiga: Is it alright if I stay & watch what you guys do to Yoichi?

Aiden: You have to ask Hiro for that.

Hiro: I don’t mind at all. Did he eat it, Bro?

Aiden: He inhaled it.

Hiro: Excellent.

Keitaro: What are you guys talking about?

Hiro: Bro-Aiden & I decided to give Wolfboy a big huge juicy steak to eat, but what Wolfboy doesn’t know is that Bro here put sleeping powder on the steak, so Wolfboy should be getting awfully sleepy right about now & once he’s asleep, Bro-Aiden & I would tie him up to his bed while you dish out his punishment, Keitaro.

Keitaro: You guys want me to punish him. Why can’t you do it, Hiro?

Hiro: Are you crazy? What if I get his massive thing inside of me & he suddenly start roughly pound it into me. I’ll pass out plus I’m positive that he’ll go easy on you because he cared about you when you were bullied at the swimming pool.

Keitaro: If you say so.

Hiro: Plus you don’t have to worry. Bro-Aiden & I will be there if he does get too wild.

Keitaro: Thanks you guys.

Taiga: Hold on! I just thought of the perfect revenge for Yoichi! I’ll be right back.

Hiro: I wonder what he’s planning.

Keitaro: Don’t worry, but I think you two should go inside & tie Yoichi if you two want me to punish him.

Hiro: Thanks for the reminder. Come on, Bro.

Aiden: I’m right behind you, Hiro.

Hiro & Aiden would enter the cabin as they began using rope to up Yoichi to his bed while Taiga would return.

Keitaro: Hey Taiga!

Taiga: Sorry it took so long, but you can use my vibrator on that wild animal.

Keitaro: Thank you, Taiga. I’m sure that Yoichi won’t be expecting this at all.

Hiro: Alright, Keitaro. You can come in now.

Keitaro: You ready to go see what Yoichi looks like now.

Taiga: I sure am.

Once Keitaro & Taiga enter Keitaro’s cabin, they both gasped to see that Hiro & Sir Aiden had strip all of Yoichi’s clothes as the wild Wolfboy is tied up buck naked to his bed. Keitaro would let out a gulp as Taiga would hand Keitaro the small vibrator.

Hiro: Wait a minute! Isn’t that…

Taiga: That’s right. It’s the same vibrator that was in Keitaro, but you guys can stick it inside of Yoichi.

Keitaro: Thank you so much, Taiga.

Hiro: If you want, you can join me underneath Wolfboy’s bed while we listen on the fun.

Taiga: I thought you never ask. Is it alright if I control the vibrator setting?

Hiro: What do you think, Keitaro?

Keitaro: Of course.

Aiden: I’ll be hiding the bathroom. Please be careful, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Don’t worry, Sir Aiden. I promise.

Hiro: Alright, Taiga. I guess it’s our cue to hide.

Taiga: Alright. You might want to put the vibrator in right now before he wakes up.

Keitaro: Good idea.

Hiro & Taiga would quickly hide themselves right underneath Yoichi’s bed as Keitaro took a deep breath & inserted the vibrator right through Yoichi’s very tight anus. Yoichi would toss & turn which scared Keitaro, but Keitaro would muscle up the courage & got the whole thing in & just in time as Yoichi began to wake up. Yoichi let out a big yawn as he tries to stretch his arms & legs, but once he realizes that he couldn’t move he began yelling & cussing up a storm until he see saw Keitaro standing right in front of him.

Yoichi: Keitaro! The hell is going on here!?!

Keitaro: Yoichi! I know what you did to Taiga yesterday & I couldn’t be more disappointed in you.

Yoichi gasped as he was stunned the cold words that Keitaro said.

Yoichi: You got to be kidding me! Don’t tell me that you’re the one that tied me up like this.

Keitaro: Absolutely not

Yoichi: Well if it wasn’t you then it had to been that no good Taiga.

Keitaro: It wasn’t Taiga either.

Yoichi: Okay! I give up! Do you know who tied me up like this?

Keitaro: Yes!

Yoichi: Are you going to tell me who did this to me or not!?!

Keitaro: It was Hiro & Sir-Aiden that did this to you.

Yoichi: There’s no way in hell that’s true.

Sir Aiden would come out of the bathroom as he stood beside Keitaro.

Aiden: Keitaro is speaking the truth Yoichi. This morning, there was a meeting about your actions of what you did to poor Taiga. Taiga told the scoutmasters that he’s terrified of you now. The scoutmasters decided not to punish Taiga because of what you did to him.

Yoichi: You got to me kidding me! Dynamite gets to walk free while I endure this!?!

Keitaro: Actually Yoichi, it was Hiro’s idea in the first place. Hiro & I watched you yesterday in the forest pounding the living life out of Taiga. He wasn’t even moving & you still punish him. I’m very disappointed in you, Yoichi. I get why you did it, but that doesn’t give you the right to do so.

Aiden: Keitaro’s right, Yoichi! You should’ve come to one of the scoutmasters & we would’ve handled it differently than what you did.

Yoichi: What are you going to do to me then?

Keitaro: What else. I’m going to treat you like how you treated Taiga.

Yoichi: You can’t be serious! You’re going to have sex with me while I’m like this!

Keitaro: You left us no choice, Yoichi! You’re just too wild to handle.

Yoichi: Come on, Keitaro! I know what I did was wrong, but I don’t deserve this kind of punishment.

Keitaro: You left poor Taiga all alone in the forest buck naked as the sun was setting & it was getting cold. What if something awfully bad had happen to him!

Yoichi: Oh yeah! Like what?

Keitaro: Wolves coming out at dark & eating poor Taiga while he’s alive.

Everyone’s eyes widen as they all didn’t expect Keitaro response. Taiga would feel tears running down his face as Hiro would comfort the former trouble maker.

Yoichi: I didn’t really think about that.

Keitaro: Just imagine what the newspaper would say about that if it did happen. Camp Buddy would instantly shut down because of your actions. I don’t know if I can be a friend who does something like that to another camper.

Yoichi: Look Keitaro! I’m truly sorry for what I’ve done. Could you please untie me & we can forget all of this?

Keitaro: No! You need to be punish, Yoichi Yukimura!

Yoichi gasped as he was stunned that Keitaro used his whole name.

Aiden: I’ll be back in the bathroom working.

Keitaro knew that Sir Aiden is lying, but would nod his head yes to the chef of Camp Buddy. Once Sir Aiden was back inside the bathroom, Keitaro would begin removing his clothes in front of Yoichi until he stood him buck naked. Yoichi would gulp as he stares at Keitaro’s beautiful hot naked body.

Keitaro: First, we’re going to do a 69 with me being on top & you better bite my penis. If you do, you’ll be sorry.

Yoichi: I swear that I won’t, but are you going to bite mine?

Keitaro: You’ll have to wait & see.

Keitaro would hop onto Yoichi’s bed as he quickly position himself on top of Yoichi’s hot steamy body as he stuck his penis right in Yoichi’s face. Yoichi found it hard to breathe as he no other choice, but to open his mouth as he let Keitaro’s penis slip inside. Once it was inside, Yoichi quickly closes his mouth shut & begin sucking Keitaro’s cute hot penis. Keitaro moaned very loudly as he could feel how powerful Yoichi’s mouth was as he quickly devour Yoichi’s penis into his mouth. Yoichi’s eyes widen is absolute shock as he didn’t expect Keitaro to be so rough. Keitaro would breathe through his nose as he calm himself & begins sucking very hard on Yoichi’s penis. Yoichi whimpered as he never knew that Keitaro would have the guts to suck his penis so roughly. Yoichi would continue to try suck Keitaro’s penis gently while Keitaro kept on sucking very rough as they both soon felt saliva dripping from their mouths, but they soon felt their penises beginning to ooze pre-cum into each other’s mouths. Keitaro & Yoichi’s eyes widen as they both taste the other’s warm delicious pre-cum as they both keep sucking & slurping each other’s piping hot penis. The hotness would soon get to them as they both exploded their orgasms at the exact same time as Keitaro’s white hot gooey cum would shoot straight down into Yoichi’s throat while Yoichi’s white hot gooey cum would shoot straight up into Keitaro’s warm hot mouth. Both boys were stunned as they both try to swallow each other’s load. Once both boys got done drinking each other’s warm hot deliciousness, Keitaro would lift his hips up as he gently pull his penis out of Yoichi’s mouth while he gingerly pull his lips off of Yoichi’s penis. Yoichi would stick his tongue out as it was cover in Keitaro’s piping hot boy milk while panting.

Yoichi: Wow Keitaro! I didn’t know that you like this sort of thing. Maybe I should try it on you once you’re asleep.

Keitaro: Don’t even think about it, Yoichi. I’m only doing this for Taiga.

Yoichi: Why in hell are you protecting him?!?

Keitaro: Everyone deserves a 2nd chance in life, Yoichi including you.

Yoichi: Why would I need a 2nd chance?!?

Keitaro: Have you forgotten what I told you!?! You left a poor defenseless camper out in the forest buck naked as it was getting dark. If Taiga was left alone in that forest last night, I doubt he would survive.

Yoichi: Look. I’m sorry for everything that I did wrong yesterday. Can you “please” untie me?

Keitaro: I’m sorry Yoichi, but I can’t forgive you that easily.

Yoichi gasped was he couldn’t believe how tough Keitaro has become.

Yoichi: What are you going to do now to me?

Keitaro: I think it’s obvious. I’m going to ride.

Yoichi: That’s it! I can handle that.

Keitaro: Are you sure?

Keitaro would snap as his finger as Taiga quickly turns on the vibrator as the vibrator inside of Yoichi starts vibrating. Yoichi yelled as he was shocked to feel something vibrating.

Yoichi: WHAT THE HELL!?!? What’s going on?

Keitaro: Remember that vibrator that Taiga inserted into me.

Yoichi: Yeah! What about it?

Keitaro: It’s now inside of you, Yoichi.

Yoichi: WHAT!!! GET IT OUT OF ME!!!

Keitaro: Don’t worry. It will come out. I’m sure if you have a strong orgasm that you might pop it out just like I did.

Yoichi: I’M SERIOUS KEITARO!!! GET THAT STUPID SEX TOY OUT OF ME RIGHT NOW!!!

Keitaro: NO!!!

Everyone’s eyes widen as they all were shocked to hear the high pitched tone that Keitaro told Yoichi!

Yoichi: WHY THE HELL NOT?!?

Keitaro: I like seeing you squirm while you’re being punished plus if you even think of punishing me once I’m done with you, I’ll go tell the scoutmasters & they’ll probably expel you from Camp Buddy.

Yoichi gasped as he knew that he was cornered as he let out a sad sigh as he let the vibrator continue vibrating his insides as Keitaro quickly move himself around until he got in the perfect position. Keitaro would be on his knees as his horny pointing straight at Yoichi. Yoichi’s fuchsia purple widen as he helplessly stares at Keitaro’s penis. Keitaro would put his hands on his butt cheeks as he slowly spread them apart as he expose his anus. Keitaro would breathe a bit heavy as he slowly lowers himself down onto the tip of Yoichi’s penis. Keitaro whimpered as he felt the wet head of Yoichi’s penis rubbing against his anus, but he continued to breathe slowly as he worked up the nerve & force himself downward as he kept letting out loud whimpering noises until he scream on the top of his lungs as he managed to sink down onto Yoichi’s massive penis. Keitaro felt his entire body shake as it slowly accepts having Yoichi’s penis inside. Keitaro continued his deep breathing while Yoichi’s couldn’t believe how reckless Keitaro is becoming. Once Keitaro finally got himself calmed down, he would grip the wooden board above him as he took a deep breath & starts bouncing himself on Yoichi’s massive hot penis. Yoichi let out a sharp gasped as he shock to feel Keitaro’s inside moving up & down on his penis. Keitaro would keep calm & continue bouncing while Yoichi would stare at Keitaro’s cute hot bouncy penis. Yoichi was surprise that his body has gotten use to Taiga’s vibrator.

Yoichi: You know what, Keitaro.

Keitaro: What?

Yoichi: I’m starting to enjoy having Dynamite’s vibrator inside of me.

And with that, Taiga would turn the setting from low to high. Yoichi screamed as he felt the vibrator vibrating more violently as he soon felt himself oozing pre-cum inside of Keitaro. Keitaro gasped as he felt the wet warmness of Yoichi’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides start tensing up as they put the squeeze on his Yoichi’s penis. Yoichi whimper as he could feel the tightness of Keitaro’s insides squeezing. Keitaro felt himself feeling extremely hot as sweat it rapidly down sliding down his cute hot adorable body. Yoichi let out a gulp as he couldn’t believe how hot Keitaro looks as that was enough to send over the edge as he howl like a wolf & explode his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Keitaro. Keitaro stopped bouncing as he felt Yoichi’s massive penis exploding like a volcano as it triggers him to scream on the top of his lungs as squirts his white hot gooey cum all over Yoichi’s chest & stomach. Yoichi gasped as he was stunned to feel Keitaro’s warm hot boy milk all over his body as it made to howl again & squirt a few extra rounds of boy milk into Keitaro. The vibrator would just be on the edge of Yoichi’s anus as it was half out & half in. Once both boys were done, Keitaro would be out of breath as he found the strength inside of him & lift up off of Yoichi’s penis as it flops down onto Yoichi’s thighs. Keitaro would keep himself up as he whimper as he felt Yoichi’s load slowly oozing right out as it leak down on Yoichi’s bed. Once Yoichi’s entire load was leaked out, Keitaro gently lower his body down as he felt himself getting tired. Yoichi would notice that Keitaro is getting exhausted.

Yoichi: Keitaro! Are you alright?

Keitaro: I’m fine; just a bit drain.

Yoichi: I think you should stop.

Keitaro: Why, so you won’t suffer any more punishments.

Yoichi: It’s about the punishments. I’m worry that you might over do it.

Keitaro: I am truly thankful that you care about me, but I can dish out one more punishment.

Yoichi: I don’t think you can.

Keitaro: Alright! I’ll prove you wrong.

Keitaro would slide himself off of Yoichi’s body as he happen to look down at Yoichi’s anus & notice that Taiga’s vibrator is half way out as he thought of the perfect punishment. Keitaro would smirk at Yoichi as he uses the tip of his penis to rub against Taiga’s vibrator as he focuses on the task at hand. Keitaro kept staring down at Yoichi as he begins to shove the vibrator back inside Yoichi along with his penis. Yoichi howled as he stunned to feel the vibrator back inside along with Keitaro’s penis. Keitaro whimper as he felt vibrator vibrating the tip of his penis along with Yoichi’s insides. Yoichi finally snapped as he starts tossing & turning all over of his bed as he wants his awful punishment to end. Keitaro felt his breathing getting sharper as he continues to thrust himself into Yoichi while also ramming the vibrator deeper. Yoichi would start whimpering as he felt the vibrator getting deeper & deeper into his body. Keitaro felt his entire body shaking as the tip of penis would ooze tons of pre-cum inside of Yoichi. Yoichi would look at Keitaro & wonder why he is releasing so much pre-cum, but he soon would lose his thought as he howl on the top of his lungs as the vibrator would finally reach Yoichi’s sweet spot. Keitaro would smile as he enjoys hearing Yoichi howling to the pleasure of Taiga’s vibrator hitting his sweet spot. Yoichi kept thrashing all over the place as Keitaro kept pounding away until the pleasure of Taiga’s vibrator vibrating the tip of his penis would be too much as Keitaro scream on the top of his lungs as he exploded his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Yoichi. Yoichi’s fuchsia purple eyes widen as he felt Keitaro’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as it would shove more of Taiga’s vibrator onto his sweet spot, which drove him wild. Yoichi can’t handle the vibrator abusing his sweet spot anymore as he let out a mixture of a howl/scream as he erupt his white hot gooey cum all over himself. Once both boys were done, Yoichi & Keitaro would both faint from exhaustion of Keitaro would land on top of Yoichi’s piping hot mess as he & Yoichi slowly drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, Hiro & Taiga would quietly slip out of Yoichi’s bed as Taiga would turn his vibrator off as it would stop vibrating inside of Yoichi.


	4. Hiro & Taiga

Hiro: Wow! I can’t believe how hardcore Keitaro was on Wolfboy.

Taiga: I know. I’m glad that he wasn’t like that when I gave him his reward.

Hiro: Speaking of rewards, remember that kiss that you gave me back in the kitchen.

Taiga: Yeah!?!

Hiro: I decided that I want more than just a kiss.

Taiga: Wait a minute! Are you saying…

Hiro: Yup! I want to experience what you & Keitaro did in the bathroom, so would you do it to me as well.

Taiga: Only if you want to, Hiro.

Hiro: Trust me, Taiga! I really want it.

Taiga: Alright. Should we go ahead & strip?

Hiro would soon smack his head as he realizes something important.

Taiga: What’s wrong?

Hiro: I totally forgot about Bro-Aiden being in the bathroom

Taiga gasped as he realizes that Hiro was right.

Taiga: Do you want me to go with you?

Hiro: Sure.

Hiro & Taiga would walk into the bathroom as they both were shock to discover that Sir Aiden was fast asleep on the bathroom floor. Hiro & Taiga would shake the camp chef with all of their might. After 10 minutes went by, Sir Aiden would slowly wake up as he let out a big fat yawn as he slowly stretch his body.

Aiden: Man! That was a good dream.

Hiro: What were you dreaming about bro?

Aiden gasped as he was stunned to hear his little helper.

Aiden: Oh nothing! How did Yoichi handle his punishment?

Taiga: He went crazy, but he took it like a man.

Aiden: Looks like your plan worked out well, Hiro.

Hiro: I couldn’t have done it without your help, bro.

Aiden: I think we better free Yoichi before he tears down the camp.

Hiro would nod his head as he, Sir Aiden & Taiga would go back to the cabins as they all start untying Yoichi from his bed. Once Yoichi’s wrist & legs were free, Yoichi would be able to move as he quickly wraps himself around Keitaro’s cute hot naked body. Keitaro & Yoichi’s penis would shrink as Keitaro’s would slowly slip right out of Yoichi’s anus as all of Keitaro’s hot warm boy milk begins to oozes its way out as it leak onto Yoichi’s bed sheets then Taiga’s vibrator would soon pop right out of Yoichi’s anus as it laid in the puddle of Keitaro’s boy milk. Taiga would quietly lean in & grab his vibrator as he, Hiro & Sir Aiden were happy that Yoichi got what he deserves.

Aiden: Well! I better get going now. I need to start prepping for supper.

Hiro: We’ll be there once it’s ready.

Aiden would leave Keitaro & Hiro’s cabin as Hiro & Taiga are the only ones that are still awake.

Hiro: Now that Bro-Aiden is gone, are you ready to me that special me.

Taiga: Absolutely, but should we do this with our camp uniforms on or off?

Hiro: I think we should take them off, so won’t make Bro-Aiden do so much work.

Taiga would nod his head as he & Hiro began removing all of their clothes until they both were buck naked. Hiro would slide himself onto his bed as he laid his head on his pillow while Taiga would stare at Hiro’s amazing hot sexy body.

Hiro: What are you waiting for?!? Hurry up & get on top of me before Natsumi & Hunter comes back.

Taiga would nod his head as he position himself on top of Hiro’s hot sexy body as they both would stare at each other’s delicious hot penises.

Taiga: Are you sure that you really want to do this, Hiro?

Hiro: I’m positive.

Taiga: Alright.

Taiga would let out a sigh as he & Hiro slowly wrap their lips around the head of each other’s penises. Hiro & Taiga’s eyes widen as they couldn’t believe how warm each other felt inside their mouths as they both gingerly suck the rest of each other into their mouths. Hiro & Taiga start moaning as they couldn’t how warm & soft the other tasted inside their mouths as they both slowly start bobbing their heads as they gingerly suck each other. Hiro & Taiga kept their steady pace as they kept sucking more & more of each other as they both soon felt saliva dripping from their mouths as they slowly start sucking harder. Hiro & Taiga would grip Hiro’s bed sheets as they both felt the power of each other sucking as hard as they could on each other, but they both soon began oozing pre-cum inside of each other’s mouths. Hiro & Taiga taste each other’s pre-cum as they knew that the other wouldn’t last long, so they both tighten their lips as they use every ounce of strength that they have to suck each other until they explode. Hiro & Taiga tighten their grip on Hiro’s bed sheets as they both could feel heat from each other’s mouth. The warmness of each other’s mouths would just be too much as they both exploded their orgasms right at the same time as they squirted their white hot gooey cum deep inside each other’s mouths. Hiro & Taiga eyes sparkle as they couldn’t believe how delicious the other tasted as they both start chugging down each other’s loads. Once they got done drinking each other, Hiro & Taiga gingerly remove their lips from each other’s penises as they both start gasping for air as they try to catch their breath. Once they finally got their second wind, Taiga would move himself around until he literally lay on top of Hiro as both of their penises are rubbing against each other. Hiro & Taiga would stare at each other as they both felt their faces turning bright red as they both awkward that their penises are rubbing each other after doing a 69, but they both quickly became horny again as their faces got even redder as Hiro decide to break the ice.

Hiro: Wow Taiga! I can’t believe that you can still produce that much boy milk even after you & Keitaro doing it in your cabin’s bathroom.

Taiga: I know. Wait a minute! How did you know?

Hiro: It was obvious. I knew that you two were up to something when I enter your cabin & I didn’t saw you two anywhere.

Taiga: I can’t believe that you knew.

Hiro: There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Taiga. I’m glad that you rewarded Keitaro in your own way & now I want to experience it as well.

Taiga: Wow Hiro! I didn’t think that you would want to do something like that.

Hiro: To be honest, after you kissed me there was something inside of me that wanted more & when I enter your cabin and heard you & Keitaro moaning like crazy in the bathroom, I knew that I must have whatever you did to Keitaro in the bathroom.

Taiga: I’ll be happy to give it to you if you’re really sure about it.

Hiro: I’m absolutely positive.

Taiga: Alright, just lay back & let me do all the work.

Hiro: Are you sure? Aren’t you still banged up from yesterday?

Taiga: I’m feeling much better after the hot steamy shower with Keitaro.

Hiro: Alright, but if you show any signs that you’re still hurt from yesterday, I’ll take over, do I make myself clear?

Taiga: I completely understand, Hiro.

Taiga slowly start sliding himself down Hiro’s super hot body as he soon sat down at the end of Hiro’s bed. Taiga would look down as gasped at the cute sight of Hiro’s adorable anus. Taiga would gulp as he places the tip of his penis onto Hiro’s anus. Hiro’s ember orange eyes widen as he let out loud gasp as he felt the wet tip of Taiga’s penis rubbing against his anus. Hiro quickly grip his bed sheets very tightly as prepare himself for a rough & wild experience. Taiga would take a few deep breaths as he slowly starts thrusting forward; once he does he soon felt the head of his penis easily sliding right through Hiro’s anus. Hiro let out a deep surprising gasped as he was stunned to feel Taiga’s penis easily sliding right through & entering his body. Taiga would feel his heart beating very rapidly as he didn’t expect for his penis to slide in through Hiro so easily. Taiga would take a few deep breaths as slowly calm himself down. Once he felt his heart settling down, Taiga would get a strong grip of the wood above him as he slowly start thrusting himself into Hiro. Hiro quickly starts whimpering as he couldn’t believe that he’s being pounded by his former worst enemy while Keitaro & Yoichi are still out cold from their intense encounter. Hiro would stare at Taiga’s amazing hot sexy body while enjoying the sweet pounding of Taiga. Taiga was amazed to feel how warm & soft Hiro’s insides were as he kept pounding his new pal. Taiga would huff & puff as he felt sweat slowly dripping down his body. Hiro’s ember orange eyes widen as he would stare at the hot sweat that’s dripping down Taiga’s body as it causes him to start oozing out pre-cum from his penis. Taiga would look down as he notices Hiro’s pre-cum oozing out & just from seeing it causes Taiga to release his pre-cum inside of Hiro. Hiro gasped as he felt the wet gooeyness of Taiga’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly start tensing up as it put the squeeze on Taiga’s penis. Taiga whimper as he felt Hiro’s warm hot insides squeezing the life out of his penis as he continues to pound his hot twitching penis. Taiga felt himself burning up as the sexual excitement finally got to him as he scream on the top of his lungs & exploded his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Hiro. Hiro grip his bed sheets as tightly as he could as he felt Taiga’s piping hot boy milk flowing inside his body. The extreme hotness of Taiga’s load would be too much as Hiro screams as well as he squirted his white hot gooey cum all over his body as he breathed very heavily while trying to catch his breath. Taiga would gently pull his penis right out of Hiro’s anus as it would make a pop sound. Hiro gasped as he no longer felt his new pal’s penis inside of him, but quickly whimpers as he felt Taiga’s boy milk oozing its way out of his anus as it leak onto his bed.

Hiro: Thank you for that wonderful pounding, Taiga.

Taiga: Don’t mention it. I can’t believe that I’m feeling a whole lot better just from taking a shower.

Hiro: If you’re feeling a whole lot better than why don’t you trying riding me you hot stuff.

Taiga: I thought you never ask & as a bonus I’ll bounce right in front of you, so you can have a great view of my penis.

Hiro: What are you waiting for? Hurry up & ride me already.

Taiga slowly slide himself back up to Hiro’s body as he soon position himself into a squatting position. Hiro would still be horny as his penis would be pointing upward. Taiga would use both of his hands to grab the wood above him as he positions himself right above Hiro’s anus. Taiga would take a deep breath as he slowly starts lowering himself down. Taiga soon gasped as he felt the wet stickiness head of Hiro’s penis rubbing against his anus.

Hiro: Are you alright, Taiga?

Taiga: I’m fine. I’m just surprise to feel how wet & sticky your penis is.

Hiro: Sorry about that.

Taiga: Don’t apologize. I’m glad. Now it will make it easier for me to slide right down on it.

Hiro smiled as he Taiga took one final deep breath as he grip the wood board very tightly as he slowly sinks down onto Hiro’s penis. Taiga whimper as he felt Hiro’s penis ripping right through his anus as it slowly enters Taiga’s body. Taiga would let out a very sharp gasp as he felt Hiro’s penis inside of him while Hiro would feel the extreme hotness of Taiga’s insides.

Hiro: Wow Taiga! Your insides are amazing.

Taiga: Thanks! Is it alright, if I start moving now?

Hiro: Do whatever you want.

Taiga smile as he slowly starts bouncing himself up & down on Hiro’s hot wet slimy penis. Hiro would stare at Taiga’s cute hot penis bouncing up & down as he enjoys the hot view. Taiga would notice that Hiro was staring at his penis as he smiles & kept on bouncing away. Hiro would grip his bed sheets again as he felt himself getting hotter & felt his breathing getting heavier. Taiga would let out some deep breaths as he too is feeling the heat as he soon felt sweat slowly sliding down his body again. Hiro gasped as he watch Taiga’s hot sexy body sweating again as it made him even hornier which made him to release his pre-cum inside of Taiga. Taiga gasped as he felt Hiro’s warm hot pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly start tensing up & start squeezing on Hiro’s penis. Hiro let out a breathtaking gasp as he Taiga’s warm hot insides quickly squeezing the life out of his penis while Taiga continues to bounce. Hiro would start tossing & turning as the heat is getting to him as sweat is pouring off of his hot sexy slim body. Taiga’s fula red eyes widen as he was stunned to see Hiro sweating as it made him more excited causing him to leak more pre-cum. Hiro couldn’t bare the sexual heat anymore as he screams on the top of his lungs & exploded his white hot gooey cum deep inside Taiga. Taiga stops bouncing as he felt his insides being filled by Hiro’s super hot boy milk super quickly. Taiga felt himself breathing harder as Hiro’s hot orgasm is becoming too much as he moan on the top of his lungs as he unleash his white hot gooey cum all over Hiro’s body. Hiro’s ember orange eyes widen as he felt the warm hotness of Taiga’s orgasm landing on his body causes him to squirt more loads into Taiga. Hiro & Taiga would feel dizzy as the both felt very tired & sleepy as Hiro easily pass out while Taiga would still be hanging onto the wood until he couldn’t feel his grip anymore as he flop right on top of Hiro’s wet hot gooey cum covered body as he too fainted, but once his body made contact with Hiro’s, Hiro’s penis would instantly pop right out as Hiro’s boy milk slowly oozes its way out of Taiga’s anus & leak onto Hiro’s bed. Hiro, Taiga, Keitaro & Yoichi would all sleep through the day.


	5. Keitaro & Hiro

Aiden would finish making dinner for the campers as he decided to go check up on Keitaro & Hiro’s cabin. Once he enters the cabin, his eyes widen as he was stunned to see Keitaro & Yoichi and Hiro & Taiga buck naked fast asleep. He didn’t want the young campers to miss supper, so would he would pull out his whistle as he gave it a big blow. Keitaro, Hiro, Taiga & Yoichi’s eyes pop right open as they all heard a whistle thinking it was Scoutmaster Yoshi. Yoichi would be super mad as he threw Keitaro right off which causes Keitaro to hit his head on the floor.

Keitaro: OW!!!

Taiga & Hiro would hear Keitaro’s painful cry as they both quickly hop out of bed & rush over to Keitaro’s aid. Sir Aiden would also join them as he was very concerned as well. Yoichi’s fuchsia purple eyes widen as he quickly realize what he has done as he quickly lean up from his bed as his felt his stomach turning knots.

Yoichi: I’m so sorry, Keitaro. I didn’t mean to that. Wait a minute! How am I able to move?

Aiden: I untied you from your bed while you & Keitaro were resting after your interesting punishment.

Hiro: KEITARO!!! Are you alright?

Keitaro: I think so. My head hurts a bit.

Taiga: I’m glad that you’re not seriously hurt, Keitaro.

Yoichi: Hey! Would you be concern after what you did to Keitaro?

Sir Aiden felt the tension building as he blew his whistle. Everyone quickly cover their ears as they could hear the loudness of Sir Aiden’s whistle.

Aiden: That’s enough. It’s almost dark & I came in here to tell you guys that all the other campers are at the mess hall eating dinner, so if I were you guys, I would head straight into the bathroom & get clean up before your friends come in here & see you guys arguing. Do I make myself clear?

Keitaro, Hiro, Taiga, & Yoichi: Yes sir!

Aiden: Excellent! I’ll give you guys some extras once you come to the mess hall. You guys will have only 20 minutes to take a shower & get dress before I come back here with the scoutmasters.

Everyone’s eyes widen in shock & fear as they didn’t want the scoutmasters to come to the cabin & see them fighting. Everyone quickly got up as they all enter the bathroom together.

Aiden: You’re 20 minutes start now.

Everyone would enter a stall as they all turn the shower water as they all let the hot warm water help wash away any white gooey cum spots that they had on their bodies. Everyone would remain quiet as Keitaro decided to break the ice.

Keitaro: Yoichi! How are you doing?

Yoichi: I’m okay. How are you doing, Keitaro?

Keitaro: I’m fine. How about you, Hiro?

Hiro: I feel good. How about you, Taiga?

Taiga: I’m doing okay.

Yoichi: Hey Taiga!

Taiga stood still in fear as he was afraid of what Yoichi would do next.

Taiga: Yeah!

Yoichi: I want to say that I’m sorry for what I did yesterday. I know what I did was wrong, but I couldn’t forgive you for what you did to Keitaro.

Taiga: I understand that, Yoichi & I already apologize to Keitaro & Hiro for those awful pranks. We’ve become best friends.

Yoichi: There’s no way.

Hiro: It’s the truth, Wolfboy!

Keitaro: Hiro’s right, Yoichi. We forgave Taiga for his wrong doings. We both look straight into Taiga’s eye & saw how guilty he felt of pulling those pranks.

Taiga: I even promise the scoutmasters that I won’t ever pull another prank ever again.

Yoichi: So you really have change, uh?

Taiga: I sure have.

Yoichi: If Torch-Head & Keitaro forgave you then I can do the same.

Taiga: So we’re cool?

Yoichi: We’re cool!

Taiga: Thank you so much, Yoichi. You don’t know how much this means to me.

Yoichi: You’re welcome.

Hiro: I don’t believe this! I NEVER heard Wolfboy said “sorry” and “you’re welcome” before.

Keitaro: Yeah! You’re right! It suits you very well, Yoichi.

Yoichi: Don’t get to attach to this new behavior. All I’m doing is apologizing to Taiga & that’s it. Got that!?!

Keitaro: Of course, Yoichi!

Hiro: Whatever you say, Wolfboy!

Taiga: Guys! I don’t want to sound like a wet blanket, but I think we better dry off & head to the mess hall before Sir Aiden comes on the hunt for us.

Hiro: You’re right.

Everyone would turn their water off as they all exit out of the cubicles & quickly start drying off, but realize that it would be a whole lot faster if they help each other dry, so they all took turns drying each other off. Once they all felt squeaky clean, they quickly put their camp uniforms on as they dash out of the bathroom & out of the cabin and race towards the mess hall. Once they enter the mess hall Keitaro, Hiro, Yoichi & Taiga would see Hunter, Natsumi, Eduard & Lee eating together at a table. Keitaro, Hiro Yoichi & Taiga’s eyes widen in disbelief as they all couldn’t believe that they’re witnessing as they all would walk towards their friends.

Eduard: Look who decided to join us for dinner.

Hiro: Sorry about that.

Natsumi: No need for apology.

Lee: How are you feeling, Taiga?

Taiga: I’m feeling much better, Lee.

Keitaro: Did we miss anything today?

Hunter: Scoutmaster Yoshi told us that you, Hiro, Yoichi & Taiga were excused from today’s camp activity.

Hiro: He did that?!?

Natsumi: Yes and he told me, Hunter, Lee & Eduard not to worry about you four.

Eduard: Did anything happen while we were already?

Hiro: Nope!

Taiga: Actually, Yoichi did apologize to me in Hiro & Keitaro’s bathroom not that long ago.

Eduard: SAY WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!

Lee: I must be hearing things. Yoichi, our former cabin mate, apologized to you.

Yoichi: Taiga wouldn’t make this up if he was telling the truth.

Natsumi: Wow! I don’t believe this.

Hunter: I never imagine that Yoichi would ever apologize to someone.

Keitaro: Actually…

Hiro: Keitaro!!!

Hiro would quickly cover Keitaro’s mouth as he shook his head no & Keitaro understood what Hiro is saying.

Natsumi: What is it, Keitaro?

Keitaro: It’s nothing.

Eduard: So I’m guessing that we’re all best friends now?

Hunter: Sounds like it.

Lee: Thank goodness. I’m thrill to have more friends to hang out with.

Everyone would smile when all of a sudden, Hiro’s stomach would growl so loudly that everyone looked at him. Hiro felt his face turning bright red of embarrassment.

Hiro: Sorry! I haven’t eaten anything since lunch.

Keitaro: I say eat & talk all about this tomorrow.

Natsumi: I agree plus Hunter, Eduard, Lee & I are all done eating anyway, so we’ll be heading to bed early.

Eduard: Actually, I want to stay & make sure that Taiga is alright.

Lee: As well I.

Taiga: Guys! There’s nothing to worry about. All I needed was a nice long hot steamy shower. I feel so much better.

Eduard: Alright.

Eduard, Lee, Hunter & Natsumi would leave the mess hall leaving Keitaro, Hiro, Yoichi, & Taiga all by themselves. Halfway through their meal, Sir Aiden would enter the mess hall to the four boys about sleeping arrangements.

Aiden: Hey guys! I see that you four are doing well.

Yoichi: You can say that.

Hiro: You won’t believe this, Bro.

Taiga: Can I please tell it?

Aiden: Tell me what?

Yoichi: It’s no big deal.

Hiro: Of course it is.

Yoichi: I don’t see it.

Aiden: Would someone please tell me what’s going on!?!

Taiga: Yoichi apologized to me while all four of us were showering.

Aiden: Wow! That’s a very rare thing for you to do, Yoichi. I’m very proud of you.

Yoichi: Thanks! I guess.

Hiro: By the way, Bro why are you here?

Aiden: Oh! Thanks for remaining me. I’m here to tell you that yours & Yoichi’s bed sheets are being washed, but the dryer is broken, so you two might share a bed with another camper.

Hiro: I have an idea.

Keitaro: What is it, Hiro?

Hiro: I was thinking that you & I can spend another night in Bro Aiden’s cabin while Yoichi can use your bed, Keitaro.

Yoichi: That’s actually not a bad idea, Torch-Head.

Hiro: Thanks Wolfboy.

Taiga: Hey Yoichi!

Yoichi: What is it, Dynamite?

Taiga: I was wondering if I could sleep with you since I want to prove to you that I truly have change.

Yoichi: Won’t your friends worry?

Hiro: Wow! When did you start caring, Wolfboy?

Yoichi: HEY! This doesn’t involve you, Torch-Head! This only involves me & Taiga

Keitaro: Wait a minute! Did you just say Taiga’s name?

Yoichi would get very upset as he yells on the top of his lungs as he was boiling bad.

Yoichi: LOOK! Dynamite isn’t the only one that can change for the better.

Hiro: I don’t believe this. Maybe Keitaro’s punishment towards you might have made you nicer.

Yoichi: Wait a second! How did you know about my punishment?!?

Hiro: Earth to Wolfboy! I was the one who plan your punishment, but it was Keitaro that was the one to deliver it. 

Yoichi: I’M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS, TORCH-HEAD!!!

Keitaro: GUYS!!!

Everyone would remain quiet as they all stare at Keitaro!

Keitaro: Could we please let Taiga finish explaining himself of why he wants to sleep with Yoichi for tonight?

Taiga: Thank you, Keitaro. As I was saying, I’ll tell Eduard & Lee that you invite me over to your cabin, Yoichi.

Yoichi: I don’t see that going well, but if you do come over don’t be surprised if you see me sleeping buck naked.

Keitaro: WAIT! YOU’RE GOING TO DO WHAT!?!

Yoichi: It’s perfectly fine. I do it all the time in my bed.

Keitaro would let out a sigh as he had no choice in it.

Keitaro: Alright, but if you make any kind of stains on my bed, you’ll have to help Sir Aiden clean it.

Yoichi: I promise.

Aiden: Excellent! Now everything is settled.

Hiro: Hold on! If Taiga is sleeping with Yoichi in our cabin & if Keitaro & I are sleeping in Bro-Aiden’s cabin, where are you going to be sleeping at, Bro?

Aiden: Don’t you worry about that. I’ll ask Yoshi if I could crash at his cabin for tonight.

Keitaro: See Hiro! Everything is alright.

Hiro: I guess so.

Aiden: You guys better finish eating your dinner. It’s getting cold.

Everyone would take Sir Aiden’s word to heart as they all finish up eating their supper as Yoichi & Taiga would leave the mess hall. Yoichi would enter his cabin while Taiga would go tell his friends that he’ll be spending the night over with Natsumi, Hunter & Yoichi. Eduard & Lee were very upset & worry that Yoichi would do something bad to him again, but Taiga promise them that nothing will happen as he told his friends goodnight & enter Yoichi’s cabin. Once he enters the cabin, he was surprise to see that Natsumi & Hunter were already in bed & fast asleep. Once he got to Keitaro’s bed, he would heard Yoichi already snoring as he quietly remove all of his clothes as he decided to sleep buck naked too as he slowly & quietly slip in with Yoichi. Once he was in, he slowly cuddle up towards Yoichi fall asleep. Meanwhile, Keitaro & Hiro would help Sir Aiden clean the mess hall & the kitchen. After all the chores were done, Sir Aiden would close up the mess hall as he escorted Keitaro & Hiro to his cabin. Once they felt comfortable, Sir Aiden would make his way towards Yoshinori’s cabin & crash at his place.

Hiro: Wow! Today was another exciting day, right Keitaro?

Keitaro: It sure was. I’m feeling very tired today.

Hiro: That’s because you had sex two times in one day.

Keitaro: HEY!

Hiro: What! I’m only speaking the truth & besides you’re not the only one that got a reward from Taiga.

Keitaro: What do you mean?

Hiro: Remember how you force Taiga to kiss me on the lips.

Keitaro: Yeah!

Hiro: Well, I wanted more than just a kiss, so we had sex on my bed while you & Wolfboy were out cold

Keitaro: Wow, Hiro! That’s so cool.

Hiro: I know. To be honest, it felt strange to have the person that I hated to pound me with so much love.

Keitaro: I know what you mean, Hiro. It felt weird when Taiga did it to me, but it felt so right.

Keitaro & Hiro would soon both let out a yawn together as they both were extremely exhausted. Keitaro would nod in & out as he tries to stay awake. Keitaro & Hiro would slowly strip their clothes off until they were only wearing their underwear as they both got underneath the covers & slowly drifted off to sleep. Morning would come as Keitaro & Hiro are still sleeping as they both would hug each other while their penises are being press against their underwear. Sir Aiden would enter his cabin as he was surprise to see the best friends still sleeping as he decided that it’s time to get up, so he would grab his trusty whistle & gave it a big blow. Keitaro & Hiro’s eyes quickly pop open as they both lean forward as they both felt their hearts beating super fast.

Aiden: Good morning you two.

Hiro: Did you really have to blow your whistle to wake us up, Bro?

Aiden: Well you two were sleeping so peacefully that I didn’t want to wake you, but I figure that you two might want some breakfast before today’s awesome activity.

Keitaro: What’s today activity, Sir Aiden?

Aiden: It’s a surprise, but be sure to be at the obstacle course by lunch time because it’s going to be all day fun fest.

Keitaro: We’ll be there.

Hiro: By the way bro, what did you fix for us?

Aiden: You’ll two will love this. I made you two some hearty healthy pancakes for the two of you.

Keitaro: Wow! Thank you so much, Sir Aiden.

Hiro: Yeah bro! Thanks a lot.

Aiden: Don’t mention it.

Sir Aiden would place the pancake trays right in front of Keitaro & Hiro as they both start eating their hearty healthy breakfast. After 10 minutes went by, Keitaro & Hiro would finish eating their awesome healthy breakfast.

Keitaro: Thank you for that wonderful breakfast again, Sir Aiden.

Aiden: Don’t mention it. It’s the least that I can do after what you two have been through.

Hiro: You can say that again bro. I can’t believe how crazy the past 2 days have been.

Keitaro: You’re right Hiro, but I’m glad that everyone is getting alone now

Aiden: Well, I should get going & get things ready for the big surprise.

Aiden would gather up the pancake trays & exit his cabin.

Hiro: What do you think the surprise is, Keitaro?

Keitaro: I don’t know, but whatever it is I’m sure it will be exciting.

Hiro: We got plenty of time before lunch, so what do you want to do?

Keitaro: Actually there is something that I would like to talk to you about.

Hiro: What is it, Keitaro?

Keitaro: I can’t thank you enough for helping me out for the past 2 days, so I decided to give you a special reward.

Hiro: Awesome! What’s my reward?

Keitaro: You have to close your eyes. It’s a surprise.

Hiro: Awe! Alright!

Hiro would close his eyes as Keitaro would remove himself from the covers as he got out of bed then quickly remove all of his pajamas until he was buck naked.

Keitaro: Alright Hiro! You can open your eyes now.

Hiro would slowly open his eyes as his bright ember orange eyes widen as he couldn’t believe that he’s seeing his best friend buck naked.

Hiro: Dude, why are you naked?

Keitaro: I’m your ready.

Hiro: Wait a minute! Isn’t this how Taiga wanted to reward of us both yesterday.

Keitaro: Yeah!

Hiro: I like it. Why don’t you help me out of my pajamas & we can have some real fun.

Keitaro: Okay

Keitaro smile as he crawls back into bed as he helps remove all of Hiro’s pajamas until his best friend was naked as well.

Hiro: Thanks Keitaro! Man it feels good to be naked with my best friend in bed.

Keitaro: You’re welcome & you’re right. It does feel nice.

Hiro: I’m ready for more of my reward now, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Alright. Are you ready for a 69?

Hiro: You bet, but who’s going to be on top?

Keitaro: Since you’re already comfortable how about you be the bottom while I’ll be the top.

Hiro: Okay, but promise me after the 69 that you’ll let me pound you first.

Keitaro: Of course, Hiro.

Hiro would lay his head on Sir Aiden’s pillow as he made himself more comfortable as Keitaro slip his body right on top of Hiro’s. Hiro gasped as he felt Keitaro’s warm soft silky skin rubbing against his as Hiro’s face quickly became red. Keitaro & Hiro would look at each other’s penises as they both smile. Keitaro & Hiro would soon wrap their lips around the head of each other’s penises. Keitaro & Hiro couldn’t believe how warm & soft each other felt as they gently suck the rest of each other’s penises into their mouths & slowly start bobbing their heads. Keitaro & Hiro quickly fell in love to the sweet taste of each other as they both bobble their heads at a steady pace. Keitaro & Hiro would close their eyes as they both kept bobbing their heads as they both soon felt their penises being covered in each other’s warm hot saliva as they both soon release pre-cum inside each other’s mouth. Keitaro & Hiro slowly open their eyes as they taste each other’s warm pre-cum as they slowly bobble a bit faster while sucking a bit harder. Keitaro & Hiro slowly tighten their lips around each other’s warm soft penises as they both ooze more pre-cum into each other’s mouth. Keitaro & Hiro could feel their penises twitching as the hotness of each other’s mouths would be too much as they both exploded their piping white hot gooey cum into each other. Keitaro & Hiro’s eyes widen as they both felt how fast each other is squirting their boy milk as they both start drinking each other. Once they both got done drinking each other’s boy milk, Keitaro & Hiro slowly pull their lips off of each other’s penises as they both start gasping for air while trying to catch their breath.

Hiro: Wow Keitaro! Your boy milk tasted so good.

Keitaro: Yours did as well, Hiro. I can’t believe that we actually did that.

Hiro: You mean best friends having sex in the camp’s chef’s cabin.

Keitaro: Yeah! I truly can’t get my head around it.

Hiro: Me either, but I’m glad that you want to reward for being a great friend.

Keitaro: Not only that, but for also helping me from being bullied to rescuing Taiga to punishing Yoichi.

Hiro: It was nothing.

Keitaro: It meant a whole lot more then you could imagine Hiro. Please let me show you how I truly feel about your sweet kindness in my time of need.

Keitaro would rearrange himself as he soon was literally face to face with Hiro as both of their wet gooey covered penises are rubbing against each other. Keitaro would move himself a bit until he felt the wet head of his penis rubbing against Hiro’s anus. Hiro quickly let out a very sharp as his bright ember orange eyes widen as he felt the wet gooey head of Keitaro’s penis rubbing against his anus as he quickly grip Sir Aiden’s bed sheets very tightly.

Hiro: Please be gentle Keitaro.

Keitaro: Don’t worry Hiro. I will.

Keitaro would smile as he slowly starts thrusting himself into his best friend. Hiro quickly whimpers as he felt the wet gooey head of Keitaro’s penis pushing against his anus as he squeezes Sir Aiden’s bed sheets very tightly. Hiro would look directly into Keitaro’s cute jade green eyes as he is having the time of his life until Hiro let out a very loud painful moan as he felt the wet gooey head of Keitaro’s penis ripping through his anus as the rest of Keitaro’s penis easily slides right through Hiro’s anus & enter Hiro’s body. Hiro would be huffing & puffing very heavily as he tries to calm himself down while he trying to enjoy feeling Keitaro’s warm hot penis being inside of him.

Keitaro: Are you alright, Hiro?

Hiro: I’m fine.

Keitaro: I didn’t hurt you?

Hiro: Nope! It actually feels good that you’re inside of me, Keitaro.

Keitaro: It feels good to be inside of you, Hiro.

Hiro: I can feel your cute hot penis twitching inside of me. It feels like I’m in heaven.

Keitaro: Hiro! I can feel my heart beating a whole lot faster. Can I please start moving inside of you?

Hiro: Of course, but you should pound me while we make out.

Keitaro: Okay.

Keitaro would lean in closer as he slowly presses his lips against Hiro’s while slowly thrusting himself into his pal. Hiro’s bright ember orange eyes widen as he felt the warm softness of Keitaro’s lips touching his. Hiro whimper into Keitaro’s mouth as he felt his best friend pounding him while he continues to grip Sir Aiden’s bed sheets tightly. Keitaro would find a nice slow steady pace as he kept ramming himself into Hiro as he & Hiro soon lips and start playing with each other’s tongues while they both kiss. Keitaro & Hiro would soon felt their hearts beating more & more as they both felt saliva dripping from their mouths. Keitaro & Hiro would soon feel a bit hot as sweat is slowly rolling off of their sweet hot bodies. Keitaro soon gasped into Hiro’s mouth as he felt his penis oozing its pre-cum inside his best friend. Hiro’s ember orange eyes widen even bigger as he was shock to feel Keitaro’s penis oozing its pre-cum inside of him. Hiro’s insides quickly start closing tightly as they put the squeeze on Keitaro’s penis. Keitaro whimpered into his best friend as he was shock to feel how hot Hiro’s insides were squeezing on his penis as he continues to pound his best friend. Keitaro & Hiro would soon stare directly into each other’s eyes as they both felt hotter & hotter as they both sweat like crazy. The sexual hotness between them would be too hot for Keitaro as he scream on the top of his lungs inside Hiro’s mouth as he began squirting his white hot gooey cum deep inside Hiro. Hiro ember orange eyes almost pop right out as whimper very loudly as he enjoyed feeling the hot flow of Keitaro’s boy milk entering his body which quickly sent Hiro over the edge as he exploded his white hot gooey cum in between his & Keitaro’s bodies. Once they both got done unleashing their white hot gooeyness, Hiro & Keitaro slowly pull their tongues back inside their mouths while gingerly pulling their lips apart from each other. Keitaro & Hiro would soon feel the hotness of each other’s breath as they both smile.

Hiro: Wow Keitaro! I didn’t know that you can be that wild.

Keitaro: I can’t help myself. You drove me so crazy, Hiro. I just had to let it all out.

Hiro: It’s alright & besides I kinda enjoyed it.

Keitaro: Pounding you was so much fun, Hiro.

Hiro: I wish I could do that.

Keitaro: If you want, I’ll allow you to pound me as well.

Hiro: You mean that?

Keitaro: Absolutely! What are best friends for!

Hiro: Thank you so much, Keitaro!

Keitaro: You’re welcome.

Keitaro & Hiro would move around all over Sir Aiden’s bed until Keitaro found himself on his hands & knees while Hiro is right behind him. Hiro would place his hands onto Keitaro’s warm soft squishy butt cheeks causing Keitaro to gasp. Hiro chuckle as he enjoyed hearing Keitaro’s sweet gasping voice as he then slowly spread Keitaro’s butt cheeks apart exposing Keitaro’s cute hot anus. Keitaro quickly let out a sharper gasp as he felt his anus being exposed as he felt his face turning bright red.

Hiro: Wow Keitaro! I didn’t know that you had a very cute anus.

Keitaro: Stop it Hiro! You’re embarrassing.

Hiro: You can’t be serious! I’m just admiring how adorable & cute you look.

Keitaro: Hiro!!!

Hiro would places the head of his wet gooey penis onto Keitaro’s anus causing him to gasp. Hiro continues to smile as he enjoyed feeling the hotness of Keitaro’s anus. Hiro took a deep breath as he slowly thrust himself forward into his best pal. Keitaro starts whimpering as he felt the wet gooey head of Hiro’s penis shoving onto his anus. Hiro would look down as he continues putting the pressure on until he complete his mission. Keitaro moan on the top of his lungs as his jade green eyes widen in shock as he felt Hiro’s wet slimy penis slipping right through his anus as it enters his body. Hiro’s would huff & puff as he couldn’t believe that he finally inserted himself into his best friend as he squeezes Keitaro’s butt cheeks. Keitaro gasped in shock as he felt his squishy butt cheeks being squeezed by Hiro’s warm soft hands. Hiro couldn’t believe how warm & soft Keitaro’s butt cheeks were as he slowly starts thrusting himself into Keitaro. Keitaro quickly starts moaning as he felt Hiro’s warm soft penis moving inside his body as he grip Sir Aiden’s bed sheets. Hiro smiled as he enjoyed hearing Keitaro’s sweet moaning as he continues to pound his best friend. Keitaro kept on moaning as he enjoys feeling Hiro’s warm soft hands squeezing his butt cheeks while also feeling Hiro’s warm soft silky penis moving inside his body. Hiro would suddenly feel hot as he felt sweat sliding his body as he soon gasp as his penis begins oozing its pre-cum inside of Keitaro. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he felt his best pal’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly start tensing up & put the squeeze on Hiro’s penis. Hiro whimper as he felt Keitaro’s warm wet insides squeezing the life out of his penis as he continue pounding his best friend. Keitaro’s insides kept squeezing more & more of Hiro’s penis as Hiro would reach his limits as he screams on the top of his lungs & begins unloading his piping white hot gooey cum deep inside of Keitaro. Keitaro couldn’t handle anymore hot sexual heat as he scream on the top of his lungs & unload his white hot gooey cum all over Sir Aiden bed sheets while continuing gripping them. Both Keitaro & Hiro were huffing and puffing as they try to catch their breath after their exciting & intense orgasms. While they were resting, they both suddenly heard a knock on the door. Hiro quickly pull his penis right out of Keitaro’s anus as he quickly hop off of Sir Aiden’s bed & check to see who it was.

Keitaro: Is there anyone out there, Hiro?

Hiro: Nope, but they did leave something for us.

Keitaro: What did they leave?

Hiro: Someone brought out bathing suits over here.

Keitaro: I wonder who would do that.

Hiro: Don’t know, but I’m guessing they want us to come to the obstacle course in our bathing suits.

Keitaro: I think we better clean up & head over there.

Hiro: Good idea plus it’s almost noon already.

Keitaro: WHAT!?!?!? Let’s take a quick warm shower together & get going.

Hiro: Okay, Keitaro.

Hiro would grab his & Keitaro’s bathing suits as they both would make their way towards Sir Aiden’s bathroom as Keitaro quickly turn the shower water on as he & Hiro quickly took turns standing underneath the showerhead washing their hot sweaty stinky bodies as they both quickly help each other wash up. Once they both felt squeaky clean, Keitaro & Hiro would quickly dry themselves off as they both soon put their bathing suits on & dash right out of Sir Aiden’s bathroom and out of the camp chef’s cabin as they ran all the way towards the obstacle course. Once they arrive, they both could laughter as they stop & rest while trying to catch their breath. Keitaro & Hiro would look at each other as they both would walk closer towards the swimming pool as they both were caught off guard.

Everyone: SURPRISE!!!

Keitaro & Hiro gasped as their eyes widen in complete shock as they both couldn’t believe that everyone at camp as at the swimming pool with some of the campers already in the swimming pool while others are sunbathing & the rest of them standing in a line to get some grill BBQ food. Keitaro & Hiro would rub their eyes as he couldn’t believe what they’re seeing as they both would around until they run into Sir Goro, Taiga & Yoichi

Keitaro: Hello!

Goro: Oh! Hello Mr. Nagame! We’re so happy that you & Mr. Akiba can join us in this awesome celebration.

Keitaro: Thank you so much sir.

Hiro: Kind of celebration sir?

Goro: I think Mr. Akatora & Mr. Yukimura can explain that.

Keitaro: Taiga & Yoichi plan all of this?

Yoichi: We sure did!

Hiro: But why?

Taiga: Yoichi & I wanted to thank you two for giving us a 2nd chance after everything that has happen.

Hiro: I understand why you would throw a celebration party for Keitaro, but why for me?

Yoichi: Isn’t it obvious, Torch-head. You helped Keitaro bring Dynamite back to the camp after I left him alone in the forest then you were the one to think of the stupid punishment that Keitaro enforce onto me. You had a major roll as Keitaro did this week.

Keitaro: Yoichi is right, Hiro. This isn’t just for me. It’s for the both of us.

Hiro: Wow you guys! Thank you!

Taiga: You’re welcome!

Goro: I’m glad that you four are getting along now, so let’s all celebrate.

Keitaro & Hiro would agree with Sir Goro as they ate the awesome delicious BBQ food, suntan a bit & went swimming with their friends as they both were happy that everyone is now friends with each other as they all continue having fun in Camp Buddy.


End file.
